Last Ewing Standing
by Destroyer of Nations
Summary: Thirty-two years of age, John Ross Ewing is everything a woman dreams of. Disgustingly wealthy; ridiciously handsome; extremely intelligent; and much more. But there is a dark side to this man, John Ross is manipulative; deceitful; dominant; and sometimes even violent. He returns to Dallas on a quest to reclaim what he believes is rightfully his: Southfork Ranch.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and it's writers.**

**I will incorporate several facts from books, series and films nothing to to with the franchise, mainly quotes. Sometimes I do use certain things from other fanfics as inspiration but I will always try to ask for permission and if I can't reach them to ask permission, I will mention and thank them in my chapter announcement.**

**Main Pairings: John Ross Ewing III/Elena Ramos, Drew Ramos/(Pamela) Rebecca Barnes, Vicente Cano/Marta Cano née Del Sol, Frank Ashkani/Leyla Ashkani née Petrosyan**

**Side Pairings: Bobby Ewing/Ann Ewing née Smith, Gary Ewing/Val Ewing née Clements, Christopher Ewing/Carly Ewing née Matthews**

**POV: POV will switch occasionally but will mostly be JoRo-Centric**

**Warnings: It will follow some Season 1 storylines, but only very loosely.**

**I am aware that some of my characterisations (all of them) are not correct, but it is my story and this is how I see them.**

**This story will hopefully include some smut, but it will not be as raunchy as in my HP fic, and if it happens I will mark it and eventually change the rating.**

**I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and it's writers.**

**This is a side-project, so I will not post regularly, sometimes it could take a week, other times two weeks or even a month. But I will finish up this story, I have the story planned out in my head (and partly on paper/laptop).**

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

* * *

_New York City, New York, United States of America_

_Farlow & Associates, Inc. Main Offices (Trump Tower)_

_April 13, 2012_

* * *

Standing in front of a room that spanned the entire front side of his office, was a man looking over the New York City skyline. A man who was wearing a black three-piece Armani suit, topping off his look with his meticulously coifed hair.

At the age of thirty-two, John Ross Ewing was without a doubt one of the most powerful men in New York City. Over the past six years he has been able to amass an incredible fortune. His personal investment firm, has full control over several companies, including Ewing Oil and Ewing Construction.

The young businessman had build his entire fortune with money that had been placed in a trust fund after Jock's, Miss Ellie's and Clayton's deaths. All three of them left him a sizeable amount of money, enough to invest in several companies, and multiplying his fortune by ten.

One major disadvantage was that John Ross hadn't had contact with his family since he left Dallas for New York. Though there had once been a particularly strong bond between him and his family, the only person he still had contact with was his mother: Sue Ellen. Despite all this, John Ross craved for Dallas, and more specifically Southfork Ranch.

Though he spent his entire pubescence in London, John Ross used to come home to Dallas during school breaks. There was nothing that he loved more than getting on his black Arabian, and ride across the - what he considered - hallow grounds of Southfork Ranch.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, he spoke loud and clear to make sure his visitor could hear him. "Enter." John Ross knew without turning around that whoever had entered, had important news to deliver. Only a person who was going through a great inner conflict would allow themselves to nervously their feet while standing in the presence of John Ross Ewing.

The man who entered the office was clearly contemplating on whether or not he should deliver the message he had received. The tension and fear was radiating off of him. "Christopher has returned to Dallas, Mr. Ewing."

Snapping his head towards his visitor, he turned around and sat down on the leather chair behind the beautiful mahogany desk. "When has he arrived?"

Stuttering, the man tried to reply. "Well... Uhm... Uhm...My informant told me that he had a family barbecue at Southfork a few days ago."

"Why has he returned? It's not like he is that popular in Dallas. He left his fiancée at the altar."

"Uhm... He has a new fiancée, Mr. Ewing." The man squeaked out.

Snapping up his head, he looked at his personal assistant with narrowed eyes. "Who?" Though only uttering a single word, John Ross made it sound like both an order and a question.

"A young scientist named Carly Matthews." He saw his boss incline his head to make sure he proceeded. "She is twenty-nine years old. Has a doctorate in Physics. According to my background check, they met in China while Christopher was working on his methane ice project. She comes from a single parent home, has no siblings and not much money in the bank."

John Ross nodded his head. "What about Christopher? What has he been up to?"

"Well uhm... He is still working on his alternative energy project, but it seems nobody is willing to invest anymore. He has blown every penny in his trust funds, and has outstanding debts all over the globe."

John Ross allowed a smirk to grace his face. "That's why he has returned to Dallas. I knew there had to be a good reason, Chris used to hate living in the so-called middle of nowhere." Letting out a bark of laughter, the 32-year old man continued. "Christopher is hoping Bobby will bail him out." At this he turned himself towards his P.A. and addressed him. "Anything regarding Southfork?"

"There have been rumors, sir." Seeing the blank look on his boss' face, he resumed speaking. "The have been rumors that Bobby Ewing wants to sell the ranch to a nature preservation group. He has already been looking for a buyer."

At this John Ross changed the subject. "The wedding, when is it? Have I even received an invitation?"

"Uhm... no sir. We have yet to receive an invitation, sir. But the wedding is only the thirtienth of June, so you still have well two months.

Leaning on his elbows, John Ross retorted. "Well, we will not be waiting two months. Thank you, Derrick. Why don't you find Drew and Marta, and send them to my office. Oh... and leave that file on my desk. " Without waiting for and answer, he spinned his chair around, and resumed watching the NYC skyline. For years, John Ross had loved living here. Living the life of a king, opulence everywhere around him. He knew it was time however to go back home and reclaim his city and home.

Lost in his thoughts, the President and CEO of Farlow & Associates grabbed the file that his P.A. had left on his desk, and started skimming it absent-mindedly.

Slowly the minutes went on without John Ross noticing, until two people walked in the room, not bothering with knocking.

The voice of his second-in-command waved through the spacious office. "You called for us, hermano?"

Without turning his chair around, John Ross retorted. "Yes, I did." For a few seconds no sounds were emitted. "Christopher has returned to Dallas. He is getting married."

"Wait... what?" Shock clearly visible on Drew's face. "I thought... he and Elena aren't back together, are they?"

Chuckling to himself, John Ross replied. "Don't worry, they're not. Apparently he is marrying some geeky scientist."

"Thank God! I do not know what I would have done if I discovered she made the same mistake a second time." Allowing a mocking shudder to pass through his body, Drew laughed along with his two best friends.

Wiping a fake tear away from his eyes, John Ross addressed his friends once more. "It get's even better. Christopher is broke, he has blown away every single dollar in all of his trust funds."

Shocked, Marta interceded for the first time. "But didn't his trust funds amass to almost 500 million dollars. With interest over the years, that amount must even have grown substantially."

"Well apparently Christopher sucks at finance and investments, just like his daddy. But it get's even better. Not only is he broke, he has managed to indebt himself for over a 100 million dollars." Waving the file around, he thrust it towards Marta. "It's all in there."

Opening the file, Marta started reading with Drew watching over her shoulder. Seeing the file dedicated to Southfork, Drew addressed his best friend. "That's why he has returned to Dallas isn't it? He wants Bobby to sell the ranch to clear of his debts."

With a twinkle in his eye, John Ross replied. "That is exactly what I am thinking, brother. And sadly enough knowing Bobby, he might just do it."

Marta snapped up her head. "You don't think he is that foolish, do you?" Seeing the mocking look on John Ross' face, Marta rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. But despite everything, Bobby Ewing must realize what Southfork is worth to you."

"Please, that would mean that Bobby gives a damn about what I want. None of them do. Where were they when I became the 'NY Times Entrepreneur of the Year' or what about when I was voted 'Time Magazine Person of the Year'. Screw them, I don't need them. I have a family right here."

At this, two lonely tears streamed down Marta's face. Clearing her throat to dispel the emotion clogged silence. "Well... uhm..."

Despite being amused, John Ross decided to put his friend out of her misery. "I need you to call Carlos, and have him contact Bobby to make an offer on Southfork in name of the Del Sol Nature Conservancy. I want that ranch, no matter what it costs me."

"No offense hermano, but do you honestly think Southfork is worth all this trouble. I know it is your family ranch, but by going back you will be exposing yourself to a lot of anger from both Bobby and Christopher."

Smirking, John Ross replied. "You should have read the file on Southfork better, Drew. It seems that your dear sister found oil underneath Southfork."

Shocked, Drew pulled the file out of Marta's hand and immediately searched for the file in question. "...God, and not just a little bit of oil. Over two billion barrels worth of it." Narrowing his gaze, he looked at his friend. "You don't care for oil, John Ross. At least not like your father and grandfather did, you are planning something. Aren't you?"

Rolling his eyes, John Ross replied. "Of course I am. It's not about the oil, it's about the patents. "Seeing the confused look on both of his guests' face's, the young business man elaborated. "Despite his financial troubles, Christopher has struck a goldmine. His research regarding alternative energies is quite revolutionary, and I want in on it. Regardless of what Bobby may or may not think, Christopher's project will not be funded with the sale of Southfork. The man has far to many outstanding debts for that. No, he will need outside funding, and who better than me to provide those needed dollars."

"And you actually think they will accept your offer to invest. Now I know Christopher isn't the best businessman out there, but even he would know that you're planning something."

"Oh ye of little faith! That is were JR comes in." Seeing the shocked look on both his companion's face's, John Ross continued. "If there is anybody out there who can get me what I want, it's JR Ewing. Nobody schemes better than my daddy."

"Now I don't want to dissuade you, but do you actually think JR won't want something in return?" Finishing up her sentence, Marta raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"I will offer him a position on the board of directors of my brand new company."

Once more shocked in to silence, Marta allowed Drew to the ask the question that was left hanging in the air. "What new company?"

At this, John Ross stood up behind his desk, and slowly made his way over to the coatrack in the corner of his room. "I know lately the two of you and Vicente have been worried about me, and more specifically the periods of time I went to Vegas. Well, I had a good reason for my 'suspicious absences from the office'." Pulling his coat of the rack, John Ross continued. "I have been in negotiations with Cliff Barnes, we are on the verge of merging Farlow & Associates with Barnes Global.

Indignant, Marta retorted. "And you don't think my father and I should have been made aware of this, he is a shareholder after all."

Calmly, John Ross replied. "Your daddy knows what I have been planning. Also, do not forget that I am the one who owns over 85% of the company. My word is law."

Lowering he gaze to the ground, Marta was flooded with shame. "I was not my intention to question you, John Ross." Seeing the fond smile on his face, she continued. "Have you already chosen a name? Oh, and has there already been decided how much shares everyone would get?"

"All in good time, my dear friend. All in good time." Shrugging on his black overcoat, John Ross walked towards the pitch black Stetson adorning his office wall - next to his college degrees - and placed it on his head. Turning towards his two closest confidantes, he said. "Well... it looks like were going back to Dallas."

* * *

**Chapter A/N: John Ross is not a good person. He will do things that would make a normal person's skin crawl, but I do think that in real life, there are no good and/or bad guys. There are only winners and losers, and John Ross is clearly a winner.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**


	2. Baddest Ewing of Them All

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and it's writers. I follow some of the Facebook Timeline but not everything, when it comes to John Ross, I dare to stray. Especially when it comes to his education and further career. There were some rather steamy scenes, but nothing too bad.**

**This is a side-project, so I will not post regularly, sometimes it could take a week, other times two weeks or even a month. But I will finish up this story, I have the story planned out in my head (and partly on paper/laptop).**

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Baddest Ewing of Them All**_

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America_

_Southfork Ranch_

_April 30, 2012_

"Good morning, Miss Carmen. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Walking in to dining room of Southfork was Bobby Ewing, owner of the ranch in question and patriarch of the Ewing Clan.

Hearing her husband's rather chipper greeting, Ann Ewing raised her eyebrows. "What are you so happy about?"

"Like I said, it's a beautiful day, the birds are chirping, and I love you." With this, Bobby swooped down, stole a soft kiss from his beautiful wife, and went to sit on his chair at the head of the table.

"Be careful, Bob, or else I might think you were up to something." Ann Ewing told her husband with a grin on her face.

Winking at the Southfork cook, Bobby retorted, "Well, maybe I have finally fallen head over heels with our beautiful Carmen."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Ewing. Your husband and I have been having an illustrious affair behind your back." Carmen said dead-panned, and with a serious look on her face.

Grinning, Ann replied, "I always knew there was something going between the two of you. All that sexual tension crackling in the air."

All three of them laughed at this for a few seconds, before Miss Carmen went back to the kitchen to check on the eggs and bacon.

Spreading some jam on a roll, Bobby looked at his wife. "Honey, do you now if Elena has already left for Christopher's?"

After swallowing the piece of buttered up roll she had in her mouth, Ann replied, "I don't think so. Maybe you should ask Carmen." Without waiting for an answer, Ann called for the cook. "Carmen, could you come here for a second?"

Walking to the dining room holding two plates, Carmen Ramos addressed her employer politely, "Is there something you need, Mrs Ewing?"

Taking the plate of bacon from the cook, Bobby replied, "Yes, we were wondering whether Elena has already left for the day or if she is joining us for breakfast."

"No, Elena has already left early this morning. She said she was planning on going to see Christopher and work on some plans surrounding Ewing Energies." Finishing up, Carmen Ramos allowed a fond smile on her face as she thought about Christopher Ewing. The day Elena and Christopher broke up for good, was one of the saddest day's of her life. There had been nothing more in this world that she wanted, than for her only daughter to marry the Southfork Heir. Carmen had subtly pushed her daughter towards Christopher instead of his wayward, two-year older cousin. Over the years, John Ross Ewing III had caused a lot of grief to this family, he had nearly broken Bobby's heart when he turned his back on him in 2006. Mister Bobby and Miss Sue Ellen even had to put JR in a nursing home because he had a breakdown over his son's departure from Dallas. So no matter how much money or fame that boy managed to get, to Carmen Ramos, John Ross Ewing would never be anything more than a no-good rascal.

"Ah yes, I heard from Christopher, Elena has found a well on the Henderson lands last week. They are thinking about leasing the ranch." Ann said without taking her eyes of the daydreaming cook. Ann was aware that Miss Carmen was almost heart-broken when Christopher had left Elena at the altar. So was Ann for that matter. Though she loved her stepson very much, she felt he had dropped the ball on that one. Ann knew Christopher had regretted that decision for a very long time, up until he met Carly. Despite the fact that she had wanted for Christopher and Elena to make up, Ann really liked her daughter-in-law. Any fool could see how much she loved him, and he her. Though for the past few days, Ann had seen Christopher get closer to Elena again. She could only hope those two did nothing foolish.

"Yeah, they are hoping to fund Chris' project with the oil profits. I certainly hope they can pull it off, I have already enough trouble with finding a buyer for Southfork." Bobby told the two women after swallowing the eggs he had been chewing.

Looking at her husband confused, Ann Ewing replied, "I thought the talks with that Mexican company were going good?"

Scratching his chin, Bobby retorted, "They are, but their CEO is heckling on the price. I need two hundred million, or else I can't pay off Christopher's debts." Though Bobby loved Christopher dearly, even he had to admit that his son had made some terrible decisions the past few years. It al started with him leaving Elena at the altar, and later investing all the money in his trust in some really bad companies. Bobby feared nothing more than having to beg his nephew for money to bail Christopher out. The Ewing patriarch was more than aware of the rivalry that used to brew between those two, and to his deepest regret, Bobby knew that he had sometimes even fueled it without realising it.

"You are looking pensive, sweetie. What are you thinking about?"

Snapping out of his wandering thoughts, Bobby looked around and saw his wife gazing at him with concerned eyes. He realised that Carmen had gone back to the kitchen, so he opened up a little. "Past mistakes, long-lost regrets. Nothing big."

"Were you thinking about John Ross again?"

Hearing his nephew's name out loud, Bobby let the tears - that had been brimming his eyes - cascade down his cheeks.

Standing up from her chair, Ann made her way over to her husband, and dropped herself down on his lap. Softly kissing his lips, Ann tried to comfort him. "I am sure that eventually he will forgive you. He grew with JR as a father, he must know people make mistakes." Ann said trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

Wiping away the tears from his eyes, Bobby replied, "Yeah, you're right. I just wish he was here, I bet he would have a good plan to help Christopher."

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada, United States of America_

_Barnes Penthouse_

_May 3, 2012_

Sitting on a leather chair was Cliff Barnes, CEO of Barnes Global, Inc. Across him sat John Ross Ewing III, founder and CEO of one of the fastest rising conglomerates in the world: Farlow & Associates, Inc. Many economists and businessman predicted that John Ross Ewing would become the first person to ever cross the gap of a $100 Billion net worth. Others thought that one day he might even become the first trillionair in history.

"The last three points on the agenda are the company name, headquarters and future leadership." Cliff said while nursing a tumbler of Glenfiddich.

Grinning, John Ross stood up and walked towards his briefcase. Pulling out a few papers, he sauntered back towards his business partner with confidence in his step. "I bought something two days ago. Here, read it over." Handing the papers over to Cliff, John Ross could not wait to hear what the experienced businessman thought of his idea's.

Looking over the papers, Cliff let the shock and elation show on his face for a few seconds before schooling his face back to it's neutral mask. "You bought the Renaissance Tower?"

"Keep reading, it get's better."

Turning the page, Cliff saw what John Ross was talking about, and softly whispered out loud, "B&F Global, Inc." Snapping his gaze up towards his companion, Cliff felt tears clogging his throat. "I thought you wanted to rename the company after your family?"

"No matter what anyone says, you are my family, Cliff. You are one of the few people who stood by me time after time after time. When I left Dallas, you are the one who advised me to follow my dreams, and I will always be grateful for that."

At this the old man stood up, and embraced his young comrade. "You are my son in everything but blood, John Ross. Never forget that."

After patting Cliff softly on his back, John Ross entangled himself from the hug, and sat himself down his chair once more. "About the position of Chairman of the Board of Directors, I was hoping you'd take on that mantle."

Shaking his head, Cliff replied, "No, I think it's better if you take up both positions. It would strengthen your position in the company substantially. Besides, I am too old for all of the hassle that comes with being Chairman anyway." Clearing his throat, Cliff continued, "So, we have sorted out the name, the corporate appointments, and now we only have to decide from where we will lead the company."

"That's why I bought the Tower, I was hoping of establishing the B&F Global and subsidiary headquarters there. I obviously have been planning on a name change, because let's be honest, Renaissance Tower does not sound that alluring."

"What about the Ewing Tower or even the JR Ewing Tower?"

Looking at his mentor with a confused gaze, John Ross hesitantly asked, "Are you sure that's what you want? We could choose something else if you wish to."

"No, no, you are the only Ewing that matters anyway. It's time to leave the family feud's behind us, it's not like the rest of them have any power anymore." Fiddling with his thumbs, Cliff continued, "What we should be thinking about is what we are planning to do with the Tower."

"Well, I have already spoken with management, and they mailed me the floor plan and a list of tenants. Lucky for us all twenty-seven top floors are vacant in a span of the next two months. The company that was occupying the five top floors, has decided to leave Dallas behind them. My plan is to make the four top floors in to penthouse's, one for each major shareholder. Obviously as the biggest shareholder, I'd get the 56th floor, while Rebecca get's the 55th, Marta and Vicente the 54th, and finally Frank and his family would get the 53rd. Since Drew has decided he doesn't need nor want a penthouse of his own, there will be only four of them." After taking a sip from his glass of 60-year-old Glenfiddich, John Ross continued, "The next three floors will be reserved for the B&F Global corporate offices, while the following twenty-one floors will have to be distributed between our five subsidiaries. So they will be probably be distributed like this:

- 56th Floor: Ewing Family Penthouse

- 55th Floor: Barnes Family Penthouse

- 54th Floor: Cano Family Penthouse

- 53rd Floor: Ashkani Family Penthouse

- 52nd to 50th Floor: B&F Global HQ

- 49th to 46th Floor: Sainsbury Entertainment Group HQ

- 46th to 42nd Floor: News Corporation HQ

- 41st to 38th Floor: Winters International HQ

- 37th to 34th Floor: Ewing Oil, HQ

- 33rd to 31st Floor: McQuaid Transport & Shipping HQ

- 30th Floor: Southfork Land & Cattle Company HQ"

Hearing John Ross speak to passionately, Cliff allowed a fond smile to spread on his face. Sometimes he could not help but wish that John Ross had been his son instead of JR's, he would've treated him so much better than his supposed family. There was a time that the man sitting across him had been gutted by betrayals committed by people who supposedly loved him. He knew the reason John Ross didn't allow himself to give away his heart, was that it was still owned by his cousin's ex-fiancée. He was probably one of the few people in the world who knew what had happened between those two. Despite all this, Cliff could not help but hope that his beautiful Rebecca would be able to steal away John Ross' heart. They have been getting along for quite some time now, he was even aware they had started to become more 'intimate'.

Trying to snap his mentor out of his straying thoughts, John Ross snapped his fingers in front of his face. "If you're bored, old man, you can just tell me, you know. It beats sitting here talking to a sleeping man."

Snorting, Cliff replied, "I was just thinking about the past. But we are done for the night. The only thing left for us to do is draw up our report for the Federal Trade Commission, and hope for the best."

Standing up and smoothing his suit jacket, John Ross retorted, "Don't worry, there is no doubt in my mind that we'll get a positive review, and we'll be able to make a public announcement soon. I know it usually takes months, but our report is pretty cut and clear, there is no reason for them to deny our request to merge." Walking towards the door, John Ross turned around a last time. "And don't forget, I have contacts everywhere, even the Federal Trade Commission." With this final comment, John Ross Ewing walked out of the penthouse, and straight to his personal suite.

* * *

_Dallas, Texas, United States of America_

_St. Anthony Nursing Home_

_May 5, 2012_

Walking towards the beautiful gates of the St. Anthony Nursing Home, John Ross Ewing breathed loudly. The young businessman hadn't felt this nervous in a very long time. It had been well over eight years since he had last spoken to his father face-to-face, though John Ross did pay for the best nursing home - in the Dallas area - money could buy.

The only family member John Ross still had contact with was his mother, they had celebrated New Year's Eve together in New York for the past six years. Arguably one of the most important people in his life, Sue Ellen Ewing and John Ross had been trying to mend their fragile bond for several years. He could only hope that she would stand by him, no matter what he had to do.

John Ross knew that his mother had taken Elena under her wing after she was left at the altar by Christopher. Sue Ellen had even invested in her wildcatting adventures. Probably one of the things he missed the most in the world, was the 'unbreakable' friendship he used to share with the beautiful Mexican-American girl. God, even after all these years his heart still raced a thousand miles an hour when he thought about her.

Shaking his head to dispel the straying thoughts that were slowly invading his mind, John Ross pressed the buzzer. Waiting for a few seconds, he heard somebody talking.

"Good morning, how can we help you?"

"I am here to see my father."

"Name, please?"

Clearing his throat, he answered, "John Ross Ewing for JR Ewing." Hearing the receptionist catch her breath, the young man waited for a response.

"Uhm...Yes... Uhm... Please enter." Finishing up, the nurse turned receptionist pushed the button that would open the gates.

Slowly walking over the path leading to the nursing home's front door, John Ross watched around him, and was impressed with what he saw. Nature, nothing but nature. Everything a man should need to live in peace. Though he may never have been her before, John Ross had done reasearch on the place. JR Ewing was not going to dropped off anywhere, no, only the best for his father. John Ross paid a lot of extra money so JR could have a personal nurse, he had even made sure that the old man got some spending money. Not much, but enough to go out once in a while.

Arriving at the front door, he opened it and walked in the nursing home's foyer. Looking at the receptionist, he allowed a playful smirk on his face. "Good mornin', pretty lady. I was hoping that you could direct me to JR Ewing's room."

Blushing, the middle-aged receptionist replied, "Certainly, Mr. Ewing. Please follow me." Standing up from behind her working station, the redhead lead the visitor to his father's chamber. Walking for a few minutes, the two of them arrives at a rather solitary room. "We have arrived, Mr. Ewing."

Sliding his hand in his left inside pocket, John Ross pulled a wad of hundred dollars bills out of it, and tucked in the redhead's bra. Allowing his fingers to linger on her tightening nipples, John Ross twisted one and heard her moan in pleasure. Bending down so his mouth was next to her ear, John Ross spoke in a rugged voice, "Let us forget I was here today, okay?" Feeling the woman nod her head, John Ross gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and opened his father's door. Without turning around, John Ross addressed her a last time. "When I say forget, I mean nobody must know I was here today. Not Bobby; not Christopher; not even Sue Ellen." Hearing the woman reply in a positive manner, he listened to her practically running from the hall, while panting loudly. Smirking to himself, John Ross knew what that receptionist was planning on doing in her bathroom stall.

Looking around the room he walked in to, John Ross saw his father sitting in a leather chair, with closed eyes. "JR, it's me, John Ross." Not getting any response, he sauntered towards the table, grabbed a chair, and placed it next to his father. Sitting down, he watched his father for a few seconds. Oh, he knew the man was faking his mental instability. He just wondered why? It's not like he has anything to gain from being stuck in a nursing home. What does he even do here, play bridge?

Snorting to himself, John Ross started talking, "The cook's daughter found oil underneath Southfork, and from what I hear Bobby is not planning of exploiting it." Seeing an almost imperceptible twitch of the man's eyelids, John Ross knew he had his daddy's attention. "He is selling Southfork to a nature conservancy, Bobby is allowing all that oil to go to waste. Just because that was Miss Ellie's wish."

"Why is he really selling?"

Snapping his head towards his father, John Ross allowed a smirk to form on his lips. "Christopher."

Opening his eyes, JR Ewing looked at his son, and immediately felt proud of the confident; powerful man sitting beside him. "Bobby always had a soft spot for that foundling. What exactly did the boy do?"

"He blew his entire inheritance on faulty investments, and making it even worse, he has amassed a debt of over a hundred million dollars. Sellin' Southfork will mean that he can pay of those debts, and invest the rest of it in his alternative energies project."

Looking at his son, he saw the telltale 'Ewing smirk' on his face, the same one that he had perfected over the years. "What are you planning?" Seeing the mock indignant look on John Ross' face, JR rolled his eyes. "You did not become one of the ten wealthiest people in the in the world by acting dumb, boy. I know you have a plan because no matter what, you are your father's son."

"I need you to go home, distract Bobby, be my ears. So that no matter what, he will not see me coming when I decide to strike like a rattlesnake."

Pondering that, JR replied, "I'll help you, but I want to know the plan."

Hook, line, and sinker. "Carlos Del Sol, remember him?" At that a malignant smile spread himself on JR' face, and John Ross had never been as happy - as right now - knowing that the great JR Ewing was fighting for him. "I have made him make an official bid on Southfork, he and Bobby have already met a few times in secret. According to Carlos, your brother is getting antsy to sell. Probably because Christopher's creditors are coming after him."

Snorting, JR retorted, "And I suppose you had nothing to do with that?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I will own Southfork, and after that I will be taking over Christopher and Elena's company."

"Ah yes, I heard about that, Ewing Energies. Whatever happened to good ol' fashioned Ewing Oil. That's right, that rat Cliff Barnes sold it." Bitterness palpable in his voice.

John Ross realised he would need both his father and Cliff on his side, so decided to intervene. "I own Ewing Oil, daddy." Seeing the shocked look on his father's face, John Ross continued, "Me and Cliff have been in business together for a long time." Seeing how JR was about to intervene, the young businessman held up his hand to stop him. "We are merging in to one big conglomerate, with me as it's greatest shareholder. I will even be getting the veto-share."

Though proud on the inside, JR voiced his displeasure. "Cliff Barnes can not be trusted. He is a backstabbin-"

Cutting his father off, John Ross angrily replied, "I am sick of the Barnes-Ewing feud, daddy! I am sick of having to walk on eggshells around you! This deal is happening, with or without your blessing! I haven't needed you before, I am only coming here because of common courtesy. I could have gone to mama."

For one of the first times in his long life, JR Ewing felt properly chastised, and changed the subject. "Are you going to rename the company?"

"Yes, but I still won't use the Ewing name. We are renaming it B&F Global, Inc."

"What does the B&F stand for?"

"Barnes & Farlow."

Indignant, JR replied, "What is wrong with your family name that you have to use Clayton's? The man was not your grandfather!"

"Nothing is wrong with it, my plan is on merging Ewing Oil with Ewing Energies, and let the company take the latter's name. Also do not forget, the majority of the money that was used to fund this company, came from grandpa Clayton."

Nodding his head, JR understood where his son was coming from. "So you'll be merging Barnes Global and Farlow & Associates in to one conglomerate, but who will lead it?"

"I will take on the mantle's of Chairman of the Board, President, and CEO." Looking at his father, John Ross decided to extend a branch of good will. "There is even a spot for you on the board, if you want it."

"I think I'm to old for that, my boy. It's time to let the young folk rule. Preferably you."

Laughing softly, John Ross replied, "Oh, I plan to, I just need to get Ewing Energies, and I will be ready to rule my realm as I see fit." A smirk spreading on his face, John Ross continued, "It's time for me to make sure that they remember that I'm the _'Baddest Ewing of Them All'_."

* * *

_Dallas, Texas, United States of America_

_Renaissance Tower (Future JR Ewing Tower)_

_May 23, 2012_

"I heard that the plans are ready." The soft but confident voice of Pamela Rebecca Barnes waved through the top floor of the Renaissance Tower.

Looking out of the window was John Ross Ewing, with a fond smile on his face. "Yes, we will start renovating in two days. Hopefully the suite's and office's will be ready in a few weeks."

"Do you really think they can finish the remodeling that soon?"

Snorting, the thirty-two year old businessman took a swig of his tumbler of Jack Daniel's Gold Label. "You'd be surprised what people are willing to do for their boss. Especially if the boss in question is worth over twenty-five billion dollars, and the most powerful man in the great state of Texas."

Laughing softly, Rebecca went to stand before her comrade. "When do you think we'll hear from the Federal Trade Commission? Because I'm itching to start working on getting those patents away from Christopher Ewing." Leaning back until she stood in the soft embrace of John Ross, Rebecca continued, "I still can't believe that idiot came up with such invigorating idea's."

Pressing a soft kiss on Rebecca's crown, John Ross retorted, "He's not stupid, love. Far from actually. Christopher is a scientist, he is not supposed to be involved in the business part of the energy sector, and that has been his downfall. The man never should have invested his last millions in his own project, he should have gone home the moment he started getting financial troubles. But alas, he did not, and look where that got him. In our clutches."

Laughing softly, Rebecca turned around. "Let's stop talking business, shall we?" Without waiting, she fused their mouths together. Pulling John Ross by his hand, Rebecca led him to the only seating place present: a small, tattered couch. Dropping herself on his lap, she started gyrating on his rapid hardening bulge.

Softly stroking Rebecca's thighs, John Ross could feel the heat radiating from the woman's crotch. Not willing to wait for both his and hers pleasure, John Ross unbuckled his pants, and pushed aside Rebecca's silk thong. Looking in her eyes, John Ross thrust his cock straight in to her sodden cunt. Hearing her pleasured shrieks, John Ross smirked, and allowed her to ride him till he popped like warm champagne.

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America_

_Southfork Ranch_

_May 25, 2012_

Sitting around the dining table at Southfork Ranch were three people eating in comfortable silence. Together, Bobby; Ann; and Elena were enjoying the fine foods prepared by Elena's mother and Southfork's cook: Miss Carmen Ramos. Until that silence was broken by the slamming of the front door. Storming in to the Southfork dining room, was Christopher Ewing. Fury etched on his face, veins clearly visible on his temple. The thirty year old geologist almost looked like a mad man.

"Have you read the Morning News already?"

Sipping from his cup of coffee, Bobby replied, "Well good morning to you too."

Christopher rolled his eyes quite obviously. "Just answer the question, dad."

Sighing, Bobby Ewing decided to humor his son. "No, I haven't. Why? Are any of us in there?"

"Look for yourself!" With this, Christopher slapped his edition of the Dallas Morning News down on the table. "Look!"

Sighing, Bobby laid down his muffin, and picked up the newspaper. Shock on his face, the Ewing patriarch read aloud. "Renaissance Tower bought by Winters International!" Looking at his son, Bobby continued, "So they sold the old Ewing Oil Building, what is so wrong about that?"

"Winters International is one of the subsidiaries of Farlow & Associates." Seeing the shock on his father's face, Christopher allowed a pained smirk to grace his face. "They're renaming it the JR Ewing Tower."

"Why would John Ross buy the old Ewing Oil building?" Ann voiced the obvious question.

Trying to regain her composure, Elena answered with a far away look in her eyes, "Cause after six years, he is finally returning to Dallas."

* * *

**Chapter A/N: John Ross is not a good person. He will do things that would make a normal person's skin crawl, but I do think that in real life, there are no good and/or bad guys. There are only winners and losers, and John Ross is clearly a winner. Christopher will not be this story's foremost villain, but he will oppose John Ross on several fronts.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**


	3. Rise To Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and it's writers. I follow some of the Facebook Timeline but not everything, when it comes to John Ross, I dare to stray. Especially when it comes to his education and further career. I am thinking about making it a JoRo/Elena pairing, though JoRo/Rebecca will stay extremely close. And don't you worry, Rebecca will be happy with somebody else. This fic won't be so long, everything will go rather fast.**

**This is a side-project, so I will not post regularly, sometimes it could take a week, other times two weeks or even a month. But I will finish up this story, I have the story planned out in my head (and partly on paper/laptop).**

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Rise To Power**_

* * *

_Dallas, Texas, United States of America _

_Waldorf-Astoria Hotel_

_June 8, 2012_

"We got a positive report! Say hello to B&F Global!" Strutting in his protégé's suite, Cliff Barnes was shocked when he saw his beautiful daughter and his protégé in the throes of an orgasm. Turning around mortified, he tried explaining, "Oh god, I am sorry. Oh god... I'm going blind."

Riding out the waves of pleasure for a few more seconds, Rebecca heard her father freak out, and threw a pillow at his head. "How about you get out instead of muttering about your eminent blindness. Wait at the bar, we'll be there in a half an hour."

Despite his age, Cliff managed to run out of John Ross' suite.

Barking out uproarious guffaws, John Ross entangled himself from his lover. "Did you see his face!"

Smacking his chest, Rebecca replied, "This is not funny, John Ross! I am feeling absolutely mortified! My father caught me having sex with a man he considers his son." Unable to control herself any longer, Rebecca started giggling loudly.

Watching Rebecca laugh and blush prettily, John Ross could not help the emotions bubbling up. "You are perfect, you know that?" Seeing her eyes water, John Ross continued, "I will always have your back, pretty lady."

"You still love _her_, don't you? After all this time, and everything she did, you still love her." Hearing him sigh, Rebecca laid her head on John Ross' chest. "When are you going to talk to her? My P.I. says she and Christopher are having business troubles."

Softly stroking her hair, John Ross retorted, "Yeah, I heard about that too. Mrs. Henderson doesn't want to lease to them, she would prefer it if they buy the ranch. The woman has only one daughter, and none of her grandchildren are willing to take over the ranch."

Lifting her head, Rebecca gazed in John Ross' eyes. "Why don't you buy it." Seeing the shocked look on her companion's face, she continued, "You have the money, and you can merge the ranch with Southfork. It would also help with us getting in on Ewing Energies."

"Mmhh... that's a brilliant idea." Teasingly John Ross continued, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Slapping his chest softly, Rebecca proceeded to sooth the sting by running her fingertips over his skin. "You keep me around because I give you mind-blowing orgasms." Raising her eyebrows, she continued, "Well, that and the fact that you really like me. You lurrrvvvv me"

Shaking with laughter, John Ross kissed the top of Rebecca's head. "How about we make a pact?" Seeing his lover raise her eyebrow in a questioning manner, John Ross elaborated, "If both of us are still single by the time I become thirty-five - in two and a half years - we'll get married, raise a family together. You know the whole nine yards."

"You know what, that's a deal. If there is anyone I could marry without having to love him, it would be you." Seeing a hurt look flash over John Ross' face, she rectified her previous sentence. "I mean I love you, but I'm not in love with you. There is definitely sexual attraction and tension between us, but I don't think we will ever be in love with each other."

"Yeah, you're right. You're amazing and all, but I want to be with _her_, you know?" Kissing Rebecca's cheek, John Ross proceeded to stand up from the bed, and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, and afterwards meet your father at the bar. You can stay here if you'd like." Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door, walked in the room, and closed the door again.

Laying her head down on the pillow, Rebecca thought back to the past few months. Ever since John Ross and her father had started negotiations regarding the merger, he and Rebecca had formed a bond. Both of them wanted nothing more than to make their fathers proud, and make something of themselves without the legacy of their respective family hanging over them. Rebecca knew that John Ross had an entire support system build up, she had already met Marta and Vicente, and was looking forward meeting his best friend Drew.

Though John Ross was quite the public figure in the business world, not that much was known about him. Rebecca knew that he amassed his immense fortune by investing in several Silicon Valley-based companies, selling the shares after leaving Dallas, and eventually using the money to start his own conglomerate.

Farlow & Associates was named after his step-grandfather Clayton Farlow, a man who left John Ross his entire fortune because he felt it was unfair that his wife - Miss Ellie Southworth Ewing Farlow - favored Bobby and Christopher over the intelligent young man. It caused an immense struggle in the Ewing Clan after the reading of Clayton's Last Will and Testament. John Ross - who at the time was nineteen years old, and going through his second year at the London School of Economics - had come home to Southfork, and gotten in to a huge fight with Bobby and Miss Ellie over The Southern Cross Ranch.

Miss Ellie wanted Bobby to run Southern Cross, but John Ross as the owner vetoed that proposition, and appointed a ranch manager in his absence. Though the bond between John Ross and Miss Ellie never completely mended itself, the Ewing matriarch did leave him a sizeable chunk of her wealth in her own Last Will and Testament. John Ross had told Rebecca that Miss Ellie - towards the end of her life - had started to feel guilty for favoring Bobby and Gary over JR, and even favoring Christopher over John Ross.

Come John Ross' graduation from LSE with a Bachelor of Business Administration, the young man went for a Juris Doctor/Master of Business Administration dual degree at Yale University, and graduated four years later summa cum laude. Like Rebecca, John Ross was a member of both the State Bar of Texas and the New York State Bar Association, and thus was allowed to practice law in both state's.

Sighing to herself, Rebecca heard the shower getting turned off, and knew it would only take a few more minutes before John Ross would be completely dressed. Once more the Barnes Heiress immersed herself in her thoughts.

From what her father had yelled when he barged in to John Ross' suite, the Federal Trade Commission had reached a verdict, and a positive at that. Rebecca was aware that Frank - her father's adoption son - had hoped to get the position of CEO, to be honest she thought the man was crazy for even thinking he had a chance getting the coveted position. After all with 42.8% of the shares, John Ross would be - by far - the conglomerate's largest shareholder, and above that, he was more qualified than her adoption brother to take on the mantle's of President and CEO.

Frank and Rebecca did not get along very well, he had always been slightly jealous that Rebecca was the Barnes Heiress instead of him, who was significantly older than her. Rebecca knew that her father had a soft spot for his adoption son, but she had started disliking Frank when he started to treat her as a rival instead of a sister. After her divorce from Tommy, his behavior towards her had deteriorated even further. It is not like Frank is a bad man, because he is very loving towards his wife and children. Rebecca loved her niece and nephew, and spending time with them was one of her favorite occupations. Rebecca hoped that eventually they would be able to salvage the loving sibling relationship they had when she was a child. Deep down inside Rebecca knew that Frank cared for her, after all he had helped her leave her husband: Tommy Sutter.

Though Cliff did not know, her short-lived marriage with Tommy had fallen apart because he had become abusive the moment she said 'I do'. Though she had not known him that long, John Ross was only one of two people aware of that fact.

Snapping her head up as she heard the bathroom door open, Rebecca's mouth dropped open as she saw the mouth-watering image that was John Ross Ewing III. Wearing a shiny Armani suit, the thirty-two year old businessman combined it with shiny grey shoes, and a silver Stetson. "Are you going to see Dad?"

Adjusting his collar, John Ross replied, "Yes, but I will be back soon." Picking up his wallet and keys, he continued, "Maybe we could go out for lunch?"

Standing up from the bed as naked as the day she was born, Rebecca answered, "I would love that." Kissing his cheek, she walked towards the bathroom he occupied earlier. "I will go freshen up a little." Without waiting for an answer, she closed the bathroom door.

Closing the suite door, John Ross sauntered towards the elevator with confidence in his step. Pressing the button, he waited for the elevator to arrive. Hearing the telltale 'ping', that signified the elevator's arrival, John Ross stood up straight, and entered the empty elevator. Pressing the button to go to the lobby, John Ross close his eyes, and allowed his thoughts to stray.

All of John Ross' plans were coming to fruition, he would be festively opening the renamed JR Ewing Tower in nine days; he was on the verge of officially merging two of the biggest conglomerates in the world; and in only a few days John Ross Ewing III would be the rightful owner of Southfork Ranch. Though despite all of this, the man was not completely satisfied. John Ross craved more, he thirsted for vengeance.

Hearing the 'ping' once more, John Ross opened his eyes, and left the elevator. Making his way towards the bar, the young businessman immediately saw Cliff nursing a tumbler of scotch. Settling himself down next to the man, he addressed him. "So, I assume you've heard from the Federal Trade Commission?"

"Yes, I did. We received full approval, we're allowed to make a public statement anytime now."

After signaling the bartender to get him the same thing Cliff was drinking, John Ross retorted, "I want to wait 'till after the deal between Carlos and Bobby is finalised. Otherwise the old man might get suspicious."

Nodding his head, Cliff took another sip of his glass. "I agree. Bobby may be many things, but a fool he is not."

Grabbing his delivered tumbler of scotch, John Ross drank the scotch in one gulp. "We'll make a public announcement the thirteenth."

Swivelling his head towards his companion, Cliff retorted, "That's Christopher's wedding day."

Allowing a smirk to grace his face, John Ross signaled for the bartender to fill his glass once more. "I know, I'm planning on making the formal announcement at the same time the ceremony commences." Seeing the shocked expression on his mentor's face, John Ross continued, "Now, I hope this conversation has come to an end, because I plan on taking you beautiful daughter out for lunch." Without waiting for an answer, John Ross stood up, threw a hundred-dollar bill on the bar, and walked out of the bar.

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America _

_Southfork Ranch_

_June 12, 2012_

Standing in the Southfork garden, on a small stage, was Bobby Ewing: unofficial patriarch of the Ewing Clan. "Welcome everybody, welcome to the last Ewing family barbecue. You see, today is an important day, today I officially sold Southfork, and honored my mama's wish to preserve the land. I want to thank Mister Carlos Del Sol - although he couldn't be here today - and the Del Sol Nature Conservancy, they gave us a good prize for the ranch, and we're grateful for that."

Clearing his clogged throat, Bobby continued, "Mama wanted nothing more than for this family to be together, to support each other through thick and thin. So I am so happy that everyone could make it today. Gary; Ray; and even JR, I am so grateful to have all my brother's and their wives here today. Their children: James; Lucy; Bobby; Betsy; and Lucas. It's an absolute pleasure being able to host your last stay's at our family ranch. And last but certainly not least, my son Christopher and his wife-to-be Carly. You two are the future of this family, it is up to the two of you to continue the legacy of -"

Cutting of Bobby's speech, was soft clapping coming from behind where the family was congregated. Standing behind the small crowd we're five people; three men and two women. But the one that stood out, was the obvious leader. Wearing a pitch black suit and a black Stetson on his head, John Ross Ewing III looked exactly like his father and grandfather did so many decades ago.

"Bravo... bravo. Quite the speech, uncle Bobby." Looking around him, John Ross could see the shock on everyone's face's, shock that soon changed in to fear. Gazing towards his cousin, John Ross saw the fury in Christopher's eyes.

"John Ross." The shocked voice of Sue Ellen rang through the yard.

Walking towards his mother, John Ross took of his hat, and pecked her on the forehead. "Mama, looking as beautiful as always."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here. You are not welcome on Southfork, you are not apart of this family anymore." Christopher bit out.

"That's funny, coming from the foundling. The spawn of a worthless, drug-addicted whore. No offense boy, but even Ray is more of a Ewing than you. Bobby was trying to do a good deed by taking you in and teaching you same manners, but clearly he failed." Slowly walking towards the small stage, he looked straight in to Christopher's eyes. "You are a failure, Christopher. How much outstanding debts do you have? Don't know? Well, that doesn't matter, does it? Because daddy will bail you out, won't he? It doesn't matter if he has to sell the family ranch to do so, as long as you are out of trouble."

Smirking mockingly, John Ross strutted towards his uncle Bobby. "I told you, you would live to regret the day you kicked me of this ranch. Six years. It took me six years, but finally, I am the rightful owner of Southfork."

Hearing gasps all around him, Bobby snapped himself out of his stupor. "What are you talking about, John Ross? I sold to the Del Sol Nature Conservancy."

"Ah yes, about that."

Dread spreading through his body, Bobby could not help but ask. "What?"

Changing the subject slightly, John Ross retorted, "I would like you to meet a few people." Spreading his arms, he signaled for his four companions to join him on stage. "I think you all remember Drew. I know for a fact Miss Carmen and Elena do." Smirking evilly, John Ross continued, "This beautiful young woman is Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Cliff and Afton's daughter. And last but certainly not least, this is Vicente Cano and his wife Marta."

Angry, Bobby replied, "What does any of this have to do with you supposedly owning Southfork?"

Shaking his head in mock disappointment, John Ross elaborated, "Apparently your mama and daddy didn't teach you any manners, old man. But for now I'll humor you." Pointing at Marta, John Ross continued, "She may be called Marta Cano now, but she was born Marta Del Sol." John Ross could tell Bobby was getting uncomfortable with all this information he was receiving, so he decided to taunt him further. "You should always read the fine print, Bobby, you never know what it might say. For example that the Conservancy is allowed to sell Southfork to a Ewing, and last time I checked my name was John Ross _Ewing_. So now I own Southfork, and every barrel of oil underneath it."

"This is not what my mama wanted! She didn't want any drilling done on Southfork!" Bobby yelled.

Grinning maliciously, John Ross retorted, "I don't give a fuck what Miss Ellie wanted. I don't give a fuck what Jock wanted; or Bobby; or Gary; or even JR. There is only one Ewing who's opinion matters, only one Ewing with even a semblance of success and power, and that's me. John Ross Ewing III. Son of the man who should have been the true owner of Southfork, if his bitch of a mother didn't decide to pull favorites."

"How dare you insult my mama?!" Bobby furiously responded. "She was a great woman!"

Rolling his eyes, John Ross retorted, "Sure, sure. Because you got Southfork Ranch, Gary got Westfork Ranch, and JR ended up with... nothing. Your mama pulled favorites all the time, to bad it didn't work with Clayton, right? Even her husband thought it was unfair how she treated our part of the family, that's why he left me everything. Sadly enough, you and Miss Ellie even tried to cheat me out of that. To bad you failed, right? I bet you would have loved owning The Southern Cross."

Seeing the red-hot sparks practically shooting out of Bobby's eyes, he continued baiting him. "Your mama means nothing anymore. When I'm done with this family, nobody will remember Miss Ellie; nobody will remember Jock; nobody will remember Gary; and certainly nobody will remember you. Because I will make sure that in the end, only my branch of the family is left standing."

Gracefully stepping of the small stage, John Ross walked around with a smirk and looked at Christopher. "I'm gonna crush you, boy. I'm gonna take everything away from you. Your company; your patents; and if I'm in the mood, even your pretty little wife." Seeing the sneering look on his cousin's face, John Ross continued, "And the sad part is, you won't be able to do anything about it, because your pathetic... just... like... your... daddy."

Walking towards his father, John Ross looked in his eyes and smirked. "Well done JR, I knew you still had it." Placing a soft kiss on his temple, John Ross turned around, saw the longing look coming from Elena and the angry scowl on her mother's face. "I am back people, bigger... badder... and better." Without waiting fo a response, the wealthy Texan walked away while whistling a soft tune.

* * *

_Dallas, Texas, United States of America _

_Renaissance Tower (Future JR Ewing Tower)_

_June 12, 2012_

"Welcome people of the press, it's is a pleasure having you here with us. I would like to thank all of you for coming here on such short notice. You see, today is an important day in the history of Dallas, today will mark the beginning of a new era." Looking at the microphone's assembled on the table in front of him, John Ross continued, "For the past few months, Farlow & Associates has been in negotiations with Barnes Global."

Hearing the soft murmurs and seeing the anticipation on the face's of the members of the press, John Ross elaborated, "Merger negotiations to be more exact." At this, utter pandemonium broke out.

"How will the shares be distributed, Mr. Ewing?"

"Who will be CEO? And Chairman of the Board?"

"What does your family say of this? Isn't it true that your cousin is getting married today?"

"Where will be the new headquarters? In Dallas or New York City?"

"When will the companies merge?"

Holding up his hand, John Ross shouted, "SILENCE!" Adjusting his collar, the young man continued, "Questions will be answered after the press conference." Grabbing the glass of water standing on the table, John Ross took a small sip. "As I was saying, Farlow & Associates and Barnes Global have been in negotiations regarding a merger concerning both companies. Those negotiations have been completed since a few weeks, and since then we have requested permission from the Federal Trade Commission to go through with the merger."

Giving a signal to Cliff, the old man continued his protégé's speech, "The Commission has given us a positive evaluation, and thus the contracts have been signed this morning." The former CEO of Barnes Global could see the shocked looks on the reporter's face's, and reveled in it. "Regarding the new name. This morning it has been decided to rename the company B&F Global. Though the official name will be Barnes & Farlow Global, Inc. As largest shareholder with over 42% of the shares, John Ross will take on the positions of Chairman, President and CEO."

Continuing once more was John Ross. "The company is hoping to go public this september already, and thus we hope to distribute 5 to 12% of the company's shares on the New York Stock Exchange." Clearing his throat, John Ross continued, "As you are also aware, a few weeks ago, Winters International purchased the Renaissance Tower, and has planned on renaming it the JR Ewing Tower. This purchase was done for the reason that B&F and it's five major subsidiaries will be relocated to Dallas. For the past few weeks, we have remodeled the Tower, and since yesterday, the renovations have been completed. By the end of the week, we will start moving all headquarters to Dallas." Standing up, John Ross addressed the crowd, "Any questions you may have, will be answered by Cliff."

Walking away, John Ross spoke out loud one last time, without turning around. "Oh people, my name is John Ross Ewing, son of JR Ewing; grandson of Jock Ewing, and this is my _'Rise to Power'_.

* * *

**Chapter A/N: John Ross is not a good person. He will do things that would make a normal person's skin crawl, but I do think that in real life, there are no good and/or bad guys. There are only winners and losers, and John Ross is clearly a winner.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**


	4. War Of The Ewings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and it's writers. The title of this chapter comes from the second Dallas reunion movie, the movie itself sucked, but I liked the name. You will see that my story has a fast pace, it's because I don't like to dwell on unimportant things.**

**This is a side-project, so I will not post regularly, sometimes it could take a week, other times two weeks or even a month. But I will finish up this story, I have the story planned out in my head (and partly on paper/laptop).**

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: War Of The Ewings**_

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America_

_Southfork Ranch_

_June 13, 2012_

He knew today was to be a joyous occasion, and it was. After all his son got married, and finally found the happiness he deserved. But there were those fears creeping in to his thoughts, the fear of John Ross showing up today, and ruining Christopher and Carly's festivities. It was already bad enough that his nephew showed up yesterday, and dropped the bombshell that he was Southfork's new owner.

After John Ross and his posse had left, Bobby had called the Del Sol Nature Conservancy to question it's CEO about his nephew's claims. He swore he felt his break when Carlos told him John Ross was not lying, the boy had actually succeeded in stealing Southfork underneath him. Bobby had always hoped that eventually they'd reconcile, but that was out of the question now. He was aware that from now on he would have to face off against his brother and nephew, a nephew who had almost unlimited resources to his disposal. Though Bobby was very proud of his son and his accomplishments, he was also aware that John Ross was by far the better businessman out of the two of them.

Trying to gain the upper hand, Bobby had Gary read over the contract he had signed, and found out that there was indeed a clause that said that Southfork could be sold to a Ewing of birth and blood. He had immediately contacted his attorney to interrogate him as to why that stipulation had even been included, and had been shocked in to silence at his retort. Lou Rosen had told him that it was one of the few clauses that had been included by Bobby himself. Bobby remembered that he had sent in a few stipulations in an email, but he was a hundred percent sure that perticular stipulation was not one of them.

It was actually Ann who gave him the idea who was behind the adjustment, she had made Bobby aware to the fact that there was a rattlesnake residing on the ranch: JR. He knew he should had seen this coming, after all JR was rotten to the core, and always had a soft spot for John Ross. Though Bobby was saddened that JR would disrespect their mama's wishes like that. JR knew that Miss Ellie had wanted Christopher to own the ranch eventually, that's why she had signed over her rights to Bobby.

There was nothing in this world that Bobby feared as much as having to leave his family's ranch, which is something he knew John Ross would eventually demand of him. Not that he could blame him. Though Bobby was a proud man, he was aware of his faults, and what he had done to his nephew was one of his many faults.

It all started after John Ross graduated from Yale with JD/MBA dual degree, and at the time Southfork was going through some financial trouble's. Bobby had tried everything to salvage the ranch, but was failing each and every time he tried a new idea. It had gotten so bad, that Southfork was on the verge of bankruptcy. Until John Ross swooped in, and took over as ranch manager. In less than six months, Southfork was healthy again and back on track to become profitable once more. His idea's had made Southfork more succesful, they had expanded from just cattling. John Ross and Bobby had build a manege and several pension-like buildings, trying to branch out to entertainment.

All this became void after he discovered that John Ross had started a relationship with Elena, Bobby knew that his son had been in love with the cook's daughter for a long time, thus he had tried to bribe his nephew. Bobby had told John Ross to either break of the relationship or be kicked of Southfork. To his utter shock, John Ross had chosen Elena over Southfork and his family, only to have the girl choose Christopher over him again. Though he did not know the specifics, Bobby had seen his son walk around with a smug smirk for a few weeks after. To this day, Bobby still regretted that ultimatum with his entire being, he felt like he had betrayed the star-crossed love his mama and daddy had shared.

After his departure from Dallas, they had not heard from him for over a year. It had gotten so bad that JR had to be institutionalised because of the heart-break he felt over his son's decision to cut off contact with his family. For twelve long months, they did not hear anything from him, until a surprise news broadcast had alerted them to his dwelling place and business dealings. The broadcast in question was about the success of some Silicon Valley-based companies, and their largest shareholder's. Apparently in less than six years - since his twenty-first birthday - John Ross had amassed a fifteen billion dollar fortune. Only a few weeks later, Sue Ellen had heard from some old business contacts that John Ross had founded his own conglomerate: Farlow & Associates. The rest as they say, was history.

Bobby knew that there would have been a day that his nephew would return to Dallas, but he had - futile - hoped that it would have been in peace. Sadly enough, John Ross wanted vengeance. Shocking him out his thoughts, was the sound of his brother's voice.

"Bob, are you okay?"

Smiling gently, Bobby replied, "Don't worry, Gary. I was just reminiscing about more peaceful times."

At this Gary snorted inelegantly. "Peaceful times. Bob, if there is one thing this family has never been, it's peaceful. I understand that you're scared about John Ross - the boy is his father's son after all - but I'm sure you'll be able to work it out in the end. The boy is many things, hurt; vengeful; and even manipulative, but he is not cruel without a reason. You need to start realising that he's not JR, and his daddy's faults do not fall on him."

Deciding to overlook Gary's last few sentences, Bobby asked, "What if we can't? What if he wins? What if he decides to defy mama's wishes, and drills on Southfork anyway? I don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself."

Hearing his brother whine, Gary shook his head. "If anything Bob, you brought this down upon yourself. What you did to that boy was quite honestly disgusting. When you told me, there was nothing more that I wanted than to smack your head against the wall." Taking a breath, he continued, "You know I love you, Bobby, but you made a mistake. Maybe it's time you repent for it." Without waiting for an answer, Gary walked away, leaving Bobby to his thoughts.

_30 Minutes Later..._

Fastwalking towards her husband - while trying to stay as graceful as she could - Ann Ewing was in complete shock of what she had heard on the radio. She had not expected this, she guessed none of them had expected it. Seeing her husband conversing - and probably arguing - with Christopher and Elena, Ann tried to make sure she did not stand out in the crowd.

"Bobby!"

Swiveling his head towards his wife's voice, the small smile that he wore fell off instantly upon seeing the shock and fear on her face. "What's wrong, honey?" Out of the periphery of his eyes, Bobby could see the confusion on both Christopher and Elena's face's. "Has something happened?"

Arriving at the table where the three of them stood, Ann motioned for Elena and Christopher to come closer. "I was in the kitchen talking to Sue Ellen, when I heard a special news cast." Seeing the curious expressions on her companion's face's, Ann elaborated, "Farlow & Associates has merged with Barnes Global, John Ross is back for good."

"God dammit! You've got to be kidding me! It's not bad enough that he steals Southfork away, now he has to come back to where he's not wanted!" Christopher was enraged upon hearing the news. "He is planning something, I know he is!"

"Calm down, Christopher." Elena tried to soothe her ex-fiancé. "People are starting to watch." Out of the four of them, Elena was the only one feeling happy about John Ross' return, she could not wait to see him again. Though deep down inside she knew there was a chance he might not forgive her for her past transgressions. There was nothing she regretted more than breaking John Ross' heart. It was not that she didn't love him, because she did. Elena loved John Ross more than anything in this entire world, and that was exactly what had scared her off at the time.

When John Ross received an ultimatum from Bobby, he immediately asked her to run away with him. He had told her they could travel the world, she could go to any college of her choosing, if by any chance she wanted to complete her graduate degree. Elena just felt so overwhelmed, Christopher had been on her case about getting back together, and she was scared of what the future would hold if she left with John Ross. She had never understood what someone like John Ross saw in someone like her. After all, she was nothing more than the cook's daughter. A cook who despised John Ross with a passion, so Elena took the coward's way out, said 'no' to John Ross, and got back together with Christopher once more. And look at how that turned out. Only three years later the douchebag humiliated her by leaving her at the altar. Elena had regretted making that stupid decision ever since, she knew there would be groveling involved if she ever wanted to get back with the love of her life, but she would do whatever it took to make John Ross see that she was sorry and deserved his forgiveness.

"Elena's right, Christopher. You have bigger things to worry about. For example, your honeymoon. Aren't you supposed to be leaving in a few minutes?"

Gazing at his watch, Christopher retorted, "You're right, dad."

Ann replied with a fond smile on her face, "Of course he is. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, Christopher. Don't let John Ross ruin that, he is not worth it. Trust me."

Snorting, Elena retorted with sarcasm discernible in her voice, "Yeah, _he's_ the one not worth it." Tipping back her glass of champagne, she continued, "I have better things to worry about than your insecurities, Christopher. For example: we still have to persuade Ethel Henderson to lease the ranch to us instead of selling it. Because if we can't convince her, there won't be any research any more."

Having felt the tension between his son and and his ex-fiancée, Bobby rested his hand on Elena's shoulder trying to calm her down. "We'll take care of it, Elena. I have known Mrs. Henderson for a long time, she was good friends with my mama. I'm sure that if I go with you, she'll say yes to your business proposal."

"We'll see." Without waiting for an answer, Elena walked away.

Looking at the retreating figure that was Elena with anger, Christopher asked, "What the hell is her problem!?"

Shaking his head, Bobby grabbed his wife's hand, and started to walk away. "The fact that you even have to ask, shows how immature you're being." gazing at his son, Bobby continued, "You know I love you, Christopher, but you've got to grow up. We are at war, and I don't wish to lose, because you alienate that girl." Muttering to himself, Bobby walked away, hand-in-hand with his wife. "Who would've thought, '_War of the Ewings'_ once more."

Standing alone, was a bewildered Christopher Ewing, wondering how his life had become akin to a daytime soap opera. "God, what is this...Days Of Our Lives."

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America _

_Henderson Ranch_

_June 19, 2012_

"Elena, are you ready? How do you feel?"

Taking a few breaths, the beautiful Mexican-American opened the car door, and stepped out. "Better than ever. I'm ready to rule the world."

Bobby laughed softly, and replied, "Well, let's just start at getting the lease, shall we? Let's leave the world for another day." Closing up his car, Bobby realised that this was now or never. Ewing Energies needed the Henderson lease to be able to survive and fund Christopher's research. If they don't get the lease, they would have to knock on Sue Ellen and John Ross' doors, and hope they are both willing to invest. Bobby knew however, that if they decided to do that, they would lose a big part of their shares to them, probably even the majority of the company. The aged oilman was not willing to take that chance.

"Who's car do you think that is?" Elena asked while pointing at the black Bentley Continental GT.

Bobby replied, "Probably her daughter, or one of her grandchildren."

Elena took a few breaths, and knocked on Mrs. Henderson's door. Looking towards her companion, Elena saw the nervousness radiating of him. She could not help but wonder if she looked the same right now.

Opening her front door, was Ethel Henderson: sole proprietor of the expansive Henderson Ranch."Ms. Ramos, and Bobby Ewing. Now, it has been quite a while since I've seen you. It has to have been since your mama's funeral ten years ago. God bless her soul, your mama was a great woman."

"That she certainly was, but we're here to talk business. I have heard from my son and his business partner, that you'd rather sell your ranch than lease it. I was actually hoping to change your mind on that stance. Are you willing to listen to our proposition, Mrs. Henderson?"

"Call me Ethel. Mrs. Henderson was my mother-in-law, and for the love of all that was holy, I could not stand her." Sharing an awkward laugh with her guests, Ethel continued, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Bobby, I've already sold the ranch this morning."

Shocked, Bobby could feel his heart beating faster and faster. "Oh well... uhm... I guess that means we're too late."

"I'm sorry, Bobby, but I'm too old to run this ranch, I had no choice but to sell it. The new owner actually gave a real good prize for both the land and the oil underneath it."

Elena tried to take control of the situation, asked, "Who did you sell it to, Ethel? We might be able to make the new owner an offer."

Opening he front door, Ethel gestured for the two of them to walk in. "You're lucky, he's actually inside. We were just enjoying a nice cup of coffee, he even brought an amazing apple pie. If you'd been five minutes later, he'd probably already left. " Motioning for them to follow her, the threesome walked towards the kitchen.

Arriving, Elena let out a gasp when she saw the man sitting at the kitchen table. "John Ross."

Standing up, the Texan businessman addressed the two new guests, "Well; well; well, looks like you're too late." Readjusting his attention towards Mrs Henderson, he talked to her in the sweetest voice he could muster. "It was a pleasure doing business with such a beautiful lady, but I'm afraid I will have to leave. I'm sure uncle Bobby and Elena are willing to finish that amazing apple pie with you." Finishing his sentence, John Ross placed a soft kiss on the elderly lady's cheek, and walked towards Elena and Bobby.

Bending his neck until his mouth was situated next to Elena's ear, John Ross softly whispered, "Like I told you six years ago, you've bet on the wrong Ewing, lady." With that, John Ross Ewing walked out of the door, and towards his sleek car.

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America _

_Southfork Ranch_

_June 22, 2012_

"Calm down, Christopher! We can't lose our composure! Because if we do, John Ross will use that to his advantage!"

"He's ten minutes late, dad! He's not coming!"

Fed up with his adopted nephew's attitude, Gary spoke up, "He is just trying to lure you out. He knows that if he makes you angry, you'll be prone to making mistakes. Mistakes he can later use to further his agenda." Gary had been annoyed ever since he had heard about Christopher's behavior at his own wedding. Out of all of his family members, Gary thought he was probably the one with the least problems with John Ross. His family might not have been aware of it, but he actually kept in contact with his nephew after John Ross left Dallas. He was extremely proud of the boy's achievements, and when push came shove, he would stand in his corner, just like Clayton would've done.

"You should listen to him. What uncle Gary says ain't so stupid, he might just be right."

Snapping their heads towards the door, the entire Ewing Clan saw John Ross leaning against the doorpost of the Southfork dining room. He was dressed in a beautiful suit, with a Stetson perched on his head. Beside him stood his second-in-command and best friend: Andres 'Drew' Ramos.

Clearing his throat, Bobby stood up from his position at the head of the table, and offered John Ross his hand. "Good to see you again, John Ross. It has been a while since we had a chance to catch up."

Trying to control the laughter bubbling in his chest, John Ross grabbed his hand, and retorted, "Wonder why? Maybe it's because you kicked me of Southfork." Seeing the uncomfortable look on his uncle's face, John Ross elaborated, "But let us leave the past where it belongs... in the past. I"m not here to argue, I'm here to talk business. I own both Southfork and the Henderson lands, and I'm more than willing to use the oil underneath them to fund Christopher and Elena's research. For a fair amount of shares in Ewing Energies, of course."

Expelling a mocking snort, Christopher said, "If you think we're letting you in on my research, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

Smirking, John Ross retorted, "Says the man who decided to take loans from the Yakuza was a mighty fine idea." Seeing the shocked face's all around him, John Ross continued, "You know, it would be a pity if someone contacted them before uncle Bobby has a chance to pay them back your loans. Imagine if someone's tells them where you and pretty little wife live. I can't help but wonder what they'd do to you."

"John Ross!"

"Yes, uncle Bobby?" Raising his eyebrows, John Ross looked at his uncle.

"We are a family, we support each other through thick and thin. Christopher has had some bad luck, you should support him instead of trying to kick him while he's down." Bobby felt disappointed that his nephew would go this far for petty revenge. "He's made some unfortunate business decisions, and this family will stand behind him. With or without you."

John Ross let out a chilling laugh. A laugh that froze the hearts of everyone present in the room. "Did you not listen to my speech last time I was here, uncle Bobby? I think I specifically mentioned that I don't give a shit about the Ewing family, the only one that matters is... me." Looking at his uncle with eyes as cold as ice, John Ross continued his speech, "By the way, choosing to marry Harris Ryland's sloppy seconds is a bad decision, making deals with a transnational crime syndicate is suicide. What do you think they will do once they hear that Christopher has left Asia, do you think they will just allow him to default on his loans? For that matter, do you think his bank will?"

Shaking his head, John Ross laid all his cards on the table. "Your son has made some of the most stupid business decisions in the history of this family, and I think it's time you realise I'm the one who holds the power here. Not you uncle Bobby, and certainly not your failure of a son."

Pushing himself off the doorpost, John Ross walked around the table, assessing everyone who was present. "Now, if anyone wishes to oppose me, they are allowed to try. Just be aware of the consequences. I'm not JR, I don't have a conscience when it comes to family. I believe a conscience belongs to somebody who doesn't know what he or she wants in life. And I do."

Speaking up for the first time, Elena addressed the man she thought of as her soul mate, "What is it that you want, John Ross?"

With a smirk on his face, John Ross looked at Elena. "Money... Power... and lot's of it." Spreading his arms, he continued, "And look at that, I have both those things. I'm one of the wealthiest people in the world; I live in opulence; I have fucked some of the most beautiful women in the world; but still I'm not satisfied. I want more, I want in on Ewing Energies."

Once more interrupting his cousin, was Christopher. "And you're willing to go through your family to get in? You're choosing Cliff Barnes and the rest of your little posse over your family?"

"I believe it was Edna Buchanan who once said: _'_Friends are the family we choose for ourselves...', and boy was she right. I don't have to worry about them betraying me, because I have their utmost devotion and respect. They are loyal to me, and I am loyal to them. I would not ask for you to understand the concept of loyalty, Christopher. After all, you're your father's son, and he was nothing more than a third-rate blackmailer."

John Ross saw the punch coming from a mile away, so he ducked; grabbed his cousin by his jacket; and threw him towards Drew. Looking behind him, John Ross saw his best friend put Christopher down with one solid punch to the temple.

Ignoring the shouts of protest coming from his family members, John Ross sauntered towards his fallen cousin. Crouching down next to him, he decided to taunt him a little more. "This is your last opportunity, cousin. I will give you a few days to decide whether or not you wish to go in business with me. After that I will retract my offer, and we'll see who - besides me - will be willing to invest in your little science project."

Standing up, John Ross dusted the non-existing specks of dirt off his jacket, and went to sit at the head of the table. "Ahh... It feel's good sitting where I rightfully belong."

"That is Mr. Ewing's chair, you should not sit there."

Raising his eyebrow at the person speaking up, John Ross replied, "And you're the cook, Miss Carmen. Nothing more, nothing less. So know you're damn place, and shut your fucking mouth!"

Miss Carmen let out an outrageous gasp, and turned towards her son. "Andres, will you let him speak to me like that? Soy tu madre."

For the first time since his arrival with John Ross, Drew Ramos spoke, "Yes, I will. Do you think these people care for you, mama? Do you think when it comes down to Elena and Christopher, they will choose your daughter over their prodigal son? Because if you do, you're a fool. We mean nothing to them, absolutely nothing." Walking towards his mother, Drew lowered his head, and looked straight in Miss Carmen's eyes. "Bobby doesn't care about anybody but Ann, Christopher and himself. I will never forget how he stole my father's land from underneath me, just like I will never forgive you for selling it to him."

Tears sprang up in Miss Carmen's eyes. "I had to sell, your father had too many debts, we would have lost everything."

"And exactly because of that desperation, he was capable of stealing it away for far less money than it was actually worth." Shaking his head, Christopher knew that his mother would never see the error of her ways. "John Ross has stood by me through everything, he was there when you and Elena were not." Seeing how his mother was about to interrupt, Drew held up his hand. "He is my brother in everything but blood. I would kill for him... I would take a bullet for him. It's John Ross who has my loyalty; not Bobby; and certainly not Christopher."

Touched by Drew' passionate speech, John Ross tried not let it show. "Now that we established loyalties, let's talk about what's important: Southfork. Please sit down, uncle Bobby, and let's talk. Drew, there's place right next to me." The businessman pointed towards the seat that Ann had vacated a few minutes earlier.

John Ross waited until everybody sat themselves down once more, and continued. "I'm willing to let you live on Southfork, uncle Bobby, but there are some minor conditions to that." Seeing his uncle incline his head, John Ross elaborated, "I want you to sell everything to me. Your shares of Ewing Energies; all of the Southfork furniture; the horses; and everything that is important to both Ewing and Southworth history."

Raising his hand to stop any interruptions, John Ross continued, "For all of that, I'm willing to give you another fifty million dollars. Above that, you can have the position of Southfork Ranch Manager. I am even willing to allow you to oversee all slant drilling done on Southfork. You know, to make sure the land does not get damaged."

"There won't be any drilling on Southfork, John Ross. Slant or any other kind." Bobby was ecstatic with his victory, and told Christopher to continue, "Tell him what you and Carly found, Christopher."

With a smirk on his face, Christopher stood up from his chair, and walked towards the head of the table. "Look at this."

Reading the paper, John Ross raised his eyebrows, and passed it to Drew. Seeing the corner of his companion's mouth twitching, John Ross could not help himself, and burst out in loud guffaws.

Both John Ross and Drew laughed for about ten seconds, and then wiped away their tears of joy. Looking at the enraged face of his cousin, John Ross spoke, "Do you actually think we didn't know about the deed? Do you actually think I became this wealthy and succesful by not expecting every single outcome." With a smirk on his face, John Ross continued, "Let me guess, you're hoping to enforce this deed, am I correct?"

"Of course we are, I will never allow any drilling on this ranch. No matter who owns it." Bobby tried to stay calm, but was afraid of what John Ross was planning.

"This means that you are absolutely sure that Gary will support you on this matter." Looking at his uncle, John Ross questioned him, "Are you, uncle Gary? Are you planning on supporting uncle Bobby's mad quest on ignoring a reserve of two billion barrels of oil?"

"I don't wish to get involved in this, John Ross. I just want my children to have something when I die, I want them to be able to live a wealthy life."

"I'm willing to give you two hundred million dollars for your part of those rights. I'm even willing to give you a seat on the Board of Directors of B&F-"

Furious, Christopher cut off John Ross' sentence. "Not everything can be solved with money, you bastard!"

Standing up from his chair, JR addressed his adopted nephew, "If anybody here is a bastard, it's you, boy. You're the foundling, not John Ross. My boy is the rightful owner of Southfork, and he is the true 'Ewing Heir'."

"I don't care who the 'Ewing Heir' is, JR. I'm working in the best interest of my family." Gary looked at his aged brother as he said this.

Looking at her father, Betsy decided to speak up. "Don't do this, dad. Uncle Bobby is right. Miss Ellie never wanted to drill on Southfork, and if you sell those rights, that's exactly what will happen. If you do this, you'll be spitting on the legacy of Miss Ellie and the Southworth family."

John Ross had foreseen this situation. He had anticipated his tree-hugging cousin trying to sway Gary towards Christopher and Bobby's side, and from the look on Gary's face, John Ross knew she had succeeded. "Betsy, Betsy, Betsy. Aren't you getting married soon? To an environmental lawyer, am I correct. Son a senator, worth almost four-hundred million dollars."

"Yes, why?" Dread filled Betsy at hearing the tone of voice her cousin was using.

"No reason." Pausing for a few seconds, John Ross continued, "I also heard that you're up for a position as Partner at Goodwin Procter."

Gary felt uneasy, so decided to intervene. "Yes, she is. What does this have to do with the mineral rights?"

"Patience, I was getting to that." John Ross looked at his cousin with fire in his eyes. "You see, I know for a fact that the current Chairman and Managing Partner of Goodwin Procter both think that good conduct is an important condition as to being offered a position as partner." Looking at his uncle with sorrowful eyes, John Ross continued, "Sadly enough for your daughter, I have some footage that might jeopardize her promotion. Footage of your daughter performing acts that I think are illegal in some state's. More specifically, acts of a carnal nature. Now it would be a pity if that footage fell in the hands of those figureheads. Don't you agree, uncle Gary."

Gary addressed his daughter with a soft voice, "Is there a chance John Ross has a... sex tape of yours in his possession, Betsy. Tell me the truth."

Tears streaming down her face, Betsy replied, "Yes, daddy."

Aware that victory was close, John Ross asked, "What's it gonna be, uncle Gary?"

Enraged, Val Ewing addressed her once favorite cousin. "You son of a bitch! You would actually do something like that to your cousin? You're just like JR!"

"If Gary signs over his part of the mineral rights, I am more than willing to hand over that footage, aunt Val. I might even recommend her to some people I know at Goodwin Procter." Trying to look repentant, John Ross addressed his uncle, "Maybe a decision, uncle Gary. Right now."

Helpless, Gary looked at his nephew. "I agree, I'll sign over my part of the rights for two-hundred million dollars, and that footage. All of the footage."

"NO! Gary, don't do this. Mama never wanted this!" Bobby yelled.

"I have to protect my family, Bob. I'm sorry, but you brought this down upon yourself the moment you alienated John Ross from this family."

"I'm willing to offer you the same deal, uncle Bobby. Two-hundred million for your share of the mineral rights, and fifty million for what I offered you earlier."

Christopher jumped up from his seat, and pointed a finger at his cousin. "You think you're winning, don't you? But you're not, dad will never agree to this, will you?" With wide eyes, Christopher Ewing looked at his father.

"No, I will not."

Giving a signal to Drew, they both stood up from their seats. "Yes, you will. And you know why?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Because I can make your wife a very happy woman."

Ann swiveled her head towards her step-nephew, and addressed him, "What are you talking about, John Ross? What do you to offer, that make us change our minds about selling the rights?"

Silence reigned for a few seconds before John Ross decided to go in for the kill. "I can give you the whereabouts of your daughter."

John Ross walked towards the door, ignored the silence and soft sobbing coming Ann, and addressed his uncle, "I will see you tomorrow to talk about the sale, uncle Gary." Looking at Ann, he continued, "I'm giving you three days - until monday - to decide whether or not you want to accept my offer. Make the right decision, it'd be a pity if you'd never see dear Emma again." With his signature smirk on his face, John Ross walked out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter A/N: John Ross is not a good person. He will do things that would make a normal person's skin crawl, but I do think that in real life, there are no good and/or bad guys. There are only winners and losers, and John Ross is clearly a winner.**

**Sadly enough I have been neglecting my main story, so I will start focusing on 'Battle Of The Lords' once more. But don't worry, I will finish 'Last Ewing Standing', no matter what.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**


	5. Law Abiding Citizen

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and it's writers. **

**This is a side-project, so I will not post regularly, sometimes it could take a week, other times two weeks or even a month. But I will finish up this story, I have the story planned out in my head (and partly on paper/laptop). **

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Law Abiding Citizen**_

* * *

_Dallas, Texas, United States of America_

_JR Ewing Tower (B&F Global HQ)_

_July 23, 2012_

Over the past month, a lot had happened. Both Gary and his brother had sold their respective third of the mineral rights to John Ross, and the latter also bought all Southfork possessions from his uncle Bobby. In exchange for both sales, John Ross had given Gary all footage of Betsy engaging in her carnal affairs, and had provided Ann and Bobby with Emma's whereabouts. Of course there was the fact that neither Ryland nor his mother could be prosecuted anymore for kidnapping Emma, and when they discovered who had provided Ann with the information, they had declared war on John Ross and the Ewing Clan. The man in question was not too worried about that information, after all John Ross amassed more than enough dirt on both Harris; his mother; and their sick and twisted relationship.

The wealthy Texan had settled in as President and CEO of B&F Global, and had appointed temporary CEO's for four out of five of the company's major subsidiaries. The only company that was not forced to replace their CEO was the News Corporation. Despite the fact that B&F held only 40.7% of the company's economic interest, they also had 52.6% of the voting shares in their possession, and thus complete control over the company. More so than Ruport Murdoch and his family, who still led the company with tacit support of B&F. Only now the decisions were made out of Dallas instead of New York City.

The News corporation was the only of the five subsidiaries of which B&F Global didn't have both an economic and voting majority in, the four others were firmly under control of the conglomerate.

As Chairman, John Ross had also divided all of the B&F Global shares. With 42.8% going to John Ross; 30.1% went to Cliff Barnes and his family; 15.6% went to Carlos Del Sol and his family; a small 3.5% went to Drew Ramos; and the final 8% would be distributed on the New York Stock Exchange in September.

All-in-all, life had been good for the the thirty-two year old businessman. Through his investment and the purchase of Bobby's shares, John Ross held ownership over 40% of all Ewing Energies shares, and with Sue Ellen owning 20%, the two of them had full control over the company. To make sure his investments where used wisely, John Ross had appointed Drew as the new CEO of Ewing Energies, and John Ross himself had taken up the position of Chairman of the Board. These appointments had obviously caused a lot of strife between John Ross and his family, since Bobby had wanted Christopher to become CEO of Energies. Though with both Elena and Christopher owning only 20% each, the two of them had no choice but to accept John Ross' decisions.

Sadly enough, between Elena and John Ross nothing had changed. The two of them had seen each other a total of six times in the past month, and during those meetings they only talked business. To John Ross it seemed that everyone around him had found happiness, except him. Both Vicente and Marta had moved in to their Tower penthouse, and the latter was due to give birth to their first son soon. Rebecca had become closer with John Ross' best friend: Drew, and John Ross was pretty sure it could become serious very soon.

So far the only blimp on his radar - besides the Ryland's and Christopher - was Frank Ashkani. Like everyone around him, John Ross could see that the Pakistani-American businessman cared very much for his adoption sister, he only had trouble expressing that care. Above all that, Frank was extremely jealous of John Ross, and his position in the company. Despite all of this, John Ross got along very well with Frank's wife - Leyla -, he had even enjoyed some playdate's with their son (Akbar) and daughter (Priya). In the company of their aunt Rebecca of course, John Ross was not a pervert.

John Ross had never wanted many children, one or two was enough for him. A boy and eventually a girl. He was aware that Elena wanted exactly the same thing, although the beautiful Mexican-American woman loved children, she actually prefered to have only one or two herself. That was only one of many things John Ross and Elena had in common, one of the few reasons he loved her as much as he did. Despite all of this, John Ross would not make the first move, it was Elena that hurt him, not the other way around.

He may not have been a good person, but John Ross certainly loved the members of his inner circle. That love is why he came back in the first place, to rectify where both Jock and Miss Ellie went wrong. He wanted nothing more than to honor his father, that's why John Ross' doing everything he can to oust both Bobby and Christopher out of the family. He may not hate them, but he sure despised them for allowing Miss Ellie to overlook his father. John Ross would do anything in his power, - and as a man who's worth almost $48 billion, that's a lot - to restore JR Ewing to what he should have been all along... the Patriarch of the Ewing Clan.

Though John Ross knew that his father did not want to lead the Ewing family, he still felt he had to take the position away from Bobby. After he succeeded in his efforts, John Ross would take on the mantle as Ewing Patriarch himself, and lead the family with an open mind and kindness.

When B&F ceremoniously reopened the renamed JR Ewing Tower, the thirty-two year old businessman had seen the joyous tears in his father's eyes, and John Ross had never felt as proud of himself as he did that exact moment in time. While his family thought that John Ross never visited his father because of his apathy towards the man, the real reason was that he didn't want to return to Dallas without being the most powerful man in the state.

John Ross may not have had the greatest childhood out there, but he realised that he could have ended up much worse. Both his parents - eventually - loved him, and they both would die for him. For many years there may have been bitterness between them, but John Ross got over that when he grew up. After all, what more could a son ask for beside love and devotion?

Snapping John Ross out of his thoughts was a soft buzzing that indicated somebody had pushed his office doorbell, asking for entrance. As President and CEO of B&F Global, John Ross obviously had the most spacious and luxurious office. He specifically like all of the technological gadgets, including an enforced door, and a private elevator to go to his top floor penthouse. I may have cost him a ridiculous amount of money, but he enjoyed every single part of it.

John Ross decided to allow whoever buzzed his bell, to enter by pushing a remote that controlled almost everything situated in the office. John Ross usually positioned it under his desk - so nobody could see it - in a special holder.

Walking in to the office was his personal assistant: Derrick Masters. "Mr. Ewing, some lady has been calling you for the past few minutes. She claims that she's been getting your voicemail every time she calls your personal cellphone."

"What's her name?"

"She didn't tell me, but she introduced herself as you aunt."

Stunned, John Ross couldn't help but wonder what Val wanted. "Did my aunt Val tell you why she was calling me?"

"Your aunt told me something about your uncle being in trouble, and if I got a hold of you that I had to make sure you called either her or Christopher."

John Ross rolled his eyes when he realised it wasn't Val who called him, but Ann. "Thank you Derrick. You're dismissed." He waited until his assistant left his office, and then picked up his iPhone.

_"Hello."_

"It's me, John Ross. My P.A. told me you called."

_"Oh god, it's terrible. They have arrested Bobby. You need to come, and help him."_

John Ross rolled his eyes, and retorted heatedly, "First of all, I don't need to do anything. Second, how about you calm down, and tell me why he was arrested.."

_"My ex-husband was shot last night, and they think Bobby did it."_

"And you know nothing about this shooting." John Ross already knew the answer to that question, since he had made sure that Ann; Bobby; Carly; Christopher; and Elena were always shadowed when they left Southfork. Just as a precaution in case they tried to scheme and plot against him. "Because Bobby is not the person to use a gun, he would most likely beat the man to death."

_"I... I... Uhm..."_

"You have to confess, Ann. Or else I will not be able to help you. If you confess to what you did, I will do everything in my power to make sure you get off with only a slap on the wrist. But if you don't... well let's just say, that you'll be visiting your husband in jail for a very long time. Do I make myself clear?"

_"Yes, of course. I will go to police station immediately. Can I count on you to defend me in court, John Ross?"_

Grinning, John Ross knew he had caught her in his web. "You can Ann, I'll see you in a few hours. Call me after you've gone to the police station, I will be there when you confess."

_"Thank you John Ross, this means a lot to me."_

"Don't thank me yet, I still have to work my magic. Later, Ann." Hanging up without waiting for a response, John Ross smirked widely. He never could have foreseen this happening, but it was like a gift from above. This was the perfect chance to pry Ryland Transportation away from Harris and his mother, after B&F purchased the company he would merge it with McQuaid's, and have one of the biggest - if not the biggest - transport and shipping companies in the world.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

_Dallas, Texas, United States of America_

_Dallas County Courthouse_

_August 20, 2012_

Glasses perched on her nose, the judge started speaking, "The state of Texas versus Ann Ewing. Will the defendant please rise?"

John Ross and Ann stood up, and waited for the judge to continue.

"Ann Ewing, you have been indited for the attempted murder on Harris Ryland." Raising her eyebrows, she continued, "How do you plead?"

Opening his mouth, John Ross spoke up in defense of his step-aunt. "Your honor, for her plea, my client would like to make a brief statement. With your permission of course, your honor." John Ross inclined his head as a sign of courtesy and respect.

Smiling softly, the judge retorted, "No need for flattery Mr. Ewing, we are in my courtroom, and what I say goes. But, I'll allow it."

"Mrs. Ewing, you may."

"Your honor, I met Harris Ryland when I was only nineteen years old, and I immediately fell in love with him. He was an attractive young man from a wealthy family who seemed to be in love with me too. So when we started seeing each other it was nothing but pure bliss for over a year, until we got married. After our marriage, my husband became abusive very soon. Not physical abuse, not yet, that came later. You see, Harris liked to manipulate and scheme, he made me choose between my family and him without making it too obvious as to what he was doing. In love as I was, I chose him, and I regret it to this day. Because after that I had no one to fall back on anymore, my family was bitter 'cause of my choices regarding my husband, and my friends had been chased away by Harris and his mother a long time before that."

Tears streamed down Ann's face, as she slowly continued her tale, "I had nothing left but a husband who was nothing more than a manipulative bastard, and a mother-in-law who had a sick fascination with her son." Ann looked beside her, and saw Judith clenching her fists tightly. "That all changed when I got pregnant, Emma was like a gift from above. Harris started to mellow from the moment he discovered I was pregnant, he also started to stand up against his mother. Emma was a blessing for our marriage, I actually started to hope that we could be a real family. I was wrong, Judith became even more jealous, and started to insert herself in to our lives more and more. She hogged both my husband's and my daughter's attention, until I couldn't take it anymore, and told Harris I wanted a divorce. When I told him I would be taking Emma with me, he started begging and pleading. So I gave him one last chance, and only a few weeks later my daughter was kidnapped. Harris and I divorced only two months later, and that was that."

With her head held high, Ann Ewing looked impressive. Almost like a proud lioness, if you didn't take the tear tracks on her face in account. "I thought I left everything behind me, until I discovered that the two of them had taken my little girl away from me. I just snapped, so I went over to Harris, and I shot him."

Murmurs broke out, and there was even shock visible on the face of the judge. "So you're pleading guilty, Mrs. Ewing?"

John Ross stood up, and addressed the judge, "No your honor, my client is not pleading guilty. We will be pleading full acquittal on the account of temporary insanity."

Disbelief on the judge's face, she said, "Then so mote it be."

_2 Hours Later..._

"I'd like to call Ms. Emma Brown to the witness stand."

"I object your honor, there is absolutely no reason whatsoever to have Ms. Brown go through this charade. The young lady has been traumatized enough by Mrs. Ewing's crimes against her father."

Snorting, John Ross retorted, "Your honor, I ask of you to allow me this small favor. I will more than prove that whatever reason I have to subject Ms. Brown to my questioning will be more than satisfying."

"I'll allow it, Mr. Ewing. But it better be good."

With a smirk on his face, John Ross replied, "Oh, it will. Trust me." John Ross waited for a few minutes until Emma had sat herself down on the witness stand.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Clearing her throat, Emma replied, "I do."

Standing from his chair, John Ross addressed the witness, "Please introduce yourself to the court."

"My name is Emma Judith Brown, I am twenty-two years old, and I'm Harris Ryland's daughter."

"What is your relation to my client." John Ross asked while indicating Ann.

"She's my biological mother."

Letting out a small laugh, John Ross continued, "Is that a fancy way of saying that she's your mama?"

With her head down, Emma whispered, "Yes."

"Speak up darlin', we can't hear you."

Snapping up her head, Emma looked at John Ross with fire in her eyes. "Yes!"

Grinning, he replied, "I said speak up, not shout." Seeing the fury etched on the girl's face, John Ross apologised, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to lighten the mood. But I realise now that this is no joking matter." Clearing his throat, he continued, "Ms. Brown, could you tell us about the relationship between you and your father.

"My father and I always used to be close, he used to be the most important person in the world to me. He taught me to be a champion, to be the best. I loved him more than anybody in this world."

"I picked up on the fact that everything you told us was said in the past tense. Is there a reason for that, Ms. Brown?"

"I recently discovered that my father is nothing but a pig." Emma could see the shock on her father's face and the anger on her grandmother's, but kept talking, "He is nothing more than a sick freak."

Raising his eyebrows, John Ross asked, "May I question you as to why you say this of the man who raised you, Ms. Brown?

"My father told me my entire life that my mother was a failure, that she didn't want me, and I believed him. I realise now that she did want me, and that he and my grandmother took me away from her out of some grudge and a sick obsession they both harbor."

"Could you further explain this to the court, because I do not see where you're going with this?"

Disgust clearly visible on Emma's face, she retorted, "A few weeks ago, I caught my father having sex." Looking at Harris, Emma could see the fear starting to creep up in his eyes. "With his own mother."

Loud shouts rang through the courtroom, until the judge intervened, "Order! Order in the courtroom!" Slamming down her gavel, Judge Clovis did not stop until silence reigned over her courtroom once more. "Proceed with your questioning, Mr. Ewing."

"Actually, your honor. I have no further questions." With a smirk towards Harris and Judith, John Ross sat himself down on his chair.

_Later That Day..._

Being escorted in to his hospital room, Harris Ryland was shocked in to silence when he saw several FBI agents standing near his bed. "What are you doing here?" Frightened, Harris tried to talk himself out of whatever mess he had caught himself in. "My daughter is lying! Her accusations are completely unfounded!"

Ignoring Harris' blubbering, the FBI Special-Agent-In-Charge (SAC) started speaking, "Harris Ryland, you are under arrest for charges of corruption; tax evasion; and insider trading, brought against you by the Federal Trade Commission (FTC), and the Internal Revenue Service (IRS)." Taking a breath, the FBI agent continued, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present? Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?"

Tears streaming down his face, Harris Ryland knew that he was doomed, and - almost silently - whispered, "Yes."

* * *

_Dallas, Texas, United States of America_

_Dallas County Criminal Court_

_August 24, 2012_

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am a _'Law Abiding Citizen'_, I believe in our nation's justice system, but I also believe in humanity. I believe in second chances, and forgiveness. I believe in remorse, and redemption. And above all, I believe in love." John Ross paused, and made it look like he was overwhelmed with emotion. If there was anything that John Ross realised from his time at law school, it was that jury's - almost - always fell for sad stories. "Ann Ewing loved her daughter. Was she a perfect mother? Absolutely not! But then again... who is? I know my mother wasn't, but I still love her with my entire being."

Walking towards his client/aunt, John Ross looked at her with what seemed to be sympathetic eyes. "Like I said before, Ann loved her daughter. And like any mother would, she was heart-broken when she thought she lost her little angel for good. So when she discovered what her ex-husband, and her former mother-in-law had done, she snapped." He accentuated his sentence by snapping his fingers. "Just like that. Does that make it okay? Again I say... absolutely not! Violence should never be the answer, but we are human, and sometimes we feel like we have no other choice than to strike back.."

Looking around, John Ross walked towards towards the jury bench, and leaned on it with his left hand. "Ann lost all sense of morality when she discovered her former in-laws would never be punished for their subsequent wrongdoings, and thus she tried to do what any mother would do... punish those that hurt her child. This meant she lashed out to the person she thought was responsible for both her and Emma's suffering: Harris Ryland."

"Harris Ryland is not a good person, and that's exactly why he was arrested a few days ago. The man is a fraud; a thief; an incesteous freak; and a mama's boy. Sadly enough, I mean that quite literally. Harris Ryland does not deserve your support, nor does he deserve your sympathy. Men like him; and women like his mother slash lover deserve to rot in prison, and that's exactly what they're doing right now."

Letting out a loud sigh, he continued, "Personally, I do not like Ann nor do I agree with her actions, but I understand why she did it. I ask of you - whether you are a parent or not - to look deep inside your heart, and ask yourself: 'Would I have done the same? Would I have done the same if somebody stole away someone I cared for and loved with all my heart? Would I lash out in anger at the one who cause my torment... my agony... my suffering'. I think the answer will be yes, just like it is for me."

John Ross paused, and gazed at each and every jury member. "So now I stand before you one final time, and I implore you not do destroy this womans' life. Just like I implore you to give her a chance to have a real relationship with her daughter. I believe both of them deserve that chance, don't take it away from them, because that's what Harris Ryland did." Sauntering away with a sad frown on his visage, John Ross sat himself down in his seat.

_3 Hours Later..._

"All rise for the honourable Judge Clovis." With this the entire courtroom stood up from their seats, and waited until the judge had sat herself down.

Addressing the courtroom, the judge looked around with a steady gaze. "I demand complete silence when the jury gives their verdict." At this, the judge opened the sealed envelope; read the verdict; nodded her head; and gave it back to her bailiff. "You may read the verdict out loud."

"We, the jury follow the claims of the defendant's attorney regarding temporary insanity, and thus we find the defendant not guilty on the charge of attempted murder."

At this, Ann jumped up and hugged her husband. Hugs were traded all around the Ewing Clan, happiness was visible on the face's of every Ewing in attendance. Ann looked at her step-nephew with tears in her eyes, and addressed him, "Thank you, John Ross. Thank you so much." The man in question nodded with only a faint smirk on his face.

_Later That Evening..._

Laying on his king size water bed; enveloped in black silk sheets, John Ross was aimlessly changing channels on his flat screen television. He could not find himself able to to concentrate on whatever was airing, he kept thinking back to earlier today. The entire family - except Christopher - treated him like a hero for getting Ann acquitted, even Bobby and Gary had thanked him excessively.

The oddest part was JR, his father had looked at him with proud eyes. Almost like he knew what John Ross was planning regarding Ryland's company. Knowing his father, he probably did. With both Harris and Judith in prison, he would have to implement the next part of his plan soon, if he wanted to buy Ryland Transporting from Emma.

A soft knock distracted John Ross from his thoughts. "Drew, is that you?"

"Si, hermano." Chuckling came from outside the bedroom. "I have somebody with me, somebody who would like to see you."

Confused, John Ross stood up in nothing but his silk boxers, and walked towards his bedroom door. Opening the door, the thirty-two year old businessman was shocked in to silence when he saw Elena standing there biting her lip. "Uhm..."

Amused with his best friend, Drew decided to tease him a little. "What's wrong, hermano? Cat got your tongue?"

"Oh, shut up, and go do whatever it was that you were doing with Rebecca. Oh, and try to keep it down will you? I still remember how much of a screamer your girlfriend was when she shared my bed." Without waiting for a retort, John Ross grabbed Elena's hand; pulled her in his room; and closed the door in Drew's face.

For a few minutes, no words where spoken. This all changed when Elena softly uttered five small words. "I miss you, John Ross."

With tears pooling in his eyes, he strode over to the beautiful young woman, and grabbed her behind the neck. Crashing his lips down on her's, they languidly and sensuously kissed for a few minutes. Breathless, he detached his lips from her mouth "Oh, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that."

Trying to grab on to his arm, Elena replied, "It doesn't matter, I wanted it. Please, I'm sorry for what I did. I love you, and I want to be with you. I'll even help you with this power struggle you have going on." To Elena a reconciliation with John Ross meant everything, there was nothing she wouldn't do to prove herself to him. After all she was the one who walked out on him.

John Ross looked at Elena with fire in his eyes. "This is not just a silly power struggle, Elena. This is full blown-out war, and I don't plan on losing." Pausing, he looked in her eyes and continued, "I want Ewing Energies, and not just a majority. No, I want all the shares, and if I can't get that... I'll settle for nothing less than ousting Christopher from the company."

Calmly, she replied, "Then we'll get you the shares, and we'll get rid of Christopher. I will do anything in my power to make sure you'll rule as king, but I want to sit beside you on your throne... as your queen." With a seductive grin, she continued, "Or on your lap, if you'd rather want that."

Rolling his eyes, John Ross tried to hide his amusement and arousal. "I'm not a good person, Elena. I have done things that would disgust you. If there is anybody in this family who is going to hell... it's me. You better know what you're getting yourself in to, because I'm not JR, I don't have a conscience when it comes to uncle Bobby. I will put a bullet in both his and Christopher's heads if necessary."

Walking towards John Ross with a sway in her hips, she wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest. "I know John Ross. I know that there's a darkness inside of you, John Ross, and I love you regardless of that." Elena placed a soft kiss on John Ross' lips.

"I know what you did, Elena. I know that you delivered the Southfork report to my PI. The question is why? Why did you fail to tell Bobby and Christopher of the exact amount of oil that's present underneath the ranch? The oil underneath Southfork is worth billions of dollars. Why did you allow me to steal it from underneath my family? Why did you allow me to steal it from underneath Bobby and Christopher?"

"Because I love you, and I wanted revenge. They took you away from me, and I was foolish enough not to stand up for myself, and I regret that to this day. We could've been married by now, we could have had a son... an heir. You see, I wanted revenge for taking that away from us, and I got it."

"They didn't take that away from us, we could still have that." Pausing, John Ross looked in Elena's eyes, and asked, "Would you want that, Elena? Would you want for us to get married? We could, you know?"

Sobbing from the pent up emotion, Elena replied, "Y..y...yeee...yes. There's nothing in this world I'd want more than that, I love you, John Ross."

"I love you too, soon you'll become Mrs. Elena Ewing, and take your place as the Ewing Matriarch." Changing the subject, John Ross spoke in a tone that would make a lesser woman's blood freeze. "We're gonna pull the whole thing down, Elena. We're gonna bring the whole fuckin' diseased, corrupt temple down on their heads. It's gonna be biblical."

Placing a soft kiss on John Ross' chin, Elena retorted, "I'm sure we will. But the real question is how you got Emma to testify in favor of Ann."

With a smirk on his face, John Ross explained, "Well, I had to make sure that there was no trace to me. It's already going to look fishy when I buy Ryland Transportation from Emma."

"First, how are you going to do that? Harris owns the company, not Emma. Second, no trace of what?"

Out of nowhere John Ross' smirk shifted in to a child-like grin."Ah my young padawan, still so much I have to learn you, there is. Art forms, scheming and manipulating are. Yes, hmmm."

Elena could not stop the laughs from getting out. "Well Master Ewing, I would be proud to be your student." She topped it off with a mocking bow.

Again John Ross clashed their mouths together, and had his tongue entwine itself with Elena's. After a few seconds, they broke apart languidly, and John Ross rested his forehead on Elena's. "As I was saying, I had to make sure there was no trace of me being connected to Emma."

Seeing the confused look on Elena's face, John Ross elaborated, "When Bobby married Ann, I made sure to have enough dirt on her, in case something happened that would pit her against me or my parents. I found out that Ann had a daughter, and that her ex-husband was a sick freak who liked to get it on with his mother. I made sure my PI got me enough evidence regarding those two, and he delivered me some photographs and video footage of the two of them getting their freak on. So like the nice guy that I am, I sent all of that evidence to Emma, along with police reports regarding the spousal abuse - both physical and psychological - Ann suffered from during her marriage. An voila, she saw the light regarding her sick family, and put the final nail in her father's coffin."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that Harris owns Ryland Transportation."

"Not when he's dead. Vicente has made sure that Harris Ryland will not live another day." Opening his eyes, John Ross thought Elena would be disgusted, but the only thing he saw was a wicked smirk. "Soon, I will make Emma an official offer, knowing about the financial troubles the company is in, I'm pretty sure she won't refuse. After that B&F Global will become the brand new owner of Ryland Transportation."

Pressing her lips against John Ross' as a sign of utter devotion, Elena retorted, "So what's next?"

"Sleep." Slowly, John Ross undressed Elena, until she was wearing nothing more than a pair of pink lace boyshorts. "We are going to sleep." Dragging Elena towards the bed, the two of settled in to a loving embrace, and fell asleep with nothing but love on their minds.

* * *

**Chapter A/N: John Ross is not a good person. He will do things that would make a normal person's skin crawl, but I do think that in real life, there are no good and/or bad guys. There are only winners and losers, and John Ross is clearly a winner.**

**Sadly enough I have been neglecting my main story, so I will start focusing on 'Battle Of The Lords' once more. But don't worry, I will finish 'Last Ewing Standing', no matter what.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**


	6. Five Months In A Nutshell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and it's writers. I keep posting chapters of this story, I bet my 'Battle Of The Lords'-fans are getting antsy, so I'll try to update soon. I have no idea - despite being a non-practising Catholic - how such a wedding ceremony goes, so please don't be insulted if I have made any errors.**

**This is a side-project, so I will not post regularly, sometimes it could take a week, other times two weeks or even a month. But I will finish up this story, I have the story planned out in my head (and partly on paper/laptop).**

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Five Months In A Nutshell**_

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America_

_Southfork Ranch_

_August 26, 2012_

Happiness flowing on Southfork, for the first time since Christopher Ewing's wedding to Carly, the entire Ewing Clan was present on the ranch. A fine barbecue like old times, with Bobby and Gary behind the grill, and for the first time ever, Christopher and Carly hosted the festivities. The only one's not present were John Ross, JR, and Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen Ewing, who since a few months had been in the running to become Governor of the State of Texas, was absent because of her commitments to her campaign meetings. Let it also be known that Christopher had failed to invite her to the Ewing Family BBQ despite his wife's pleadings to do so.

JR - who had taken up residence once more at the St. Anthony Nursing Home after John Ross' purchase of Southfork Ranch - was also absent from the family gathering. The aged businessman's health had taken a turn for the worse the past few months, and thus in consultation with both his son and ex-wife, the trio had decided it was better for JR to return to the Nursing Home until John Ross could find a better alternative.

While John Ross – who arguably was the most important Ewing, as sole proprietor of Southfork – was failed to be invited by both Bobby and Christopher. Though the two had been grateful that John Ross had been able to acquit Ann from her murder charge, they still were not comfortable with their more succesful family member.

Christopher felt threatened because of his cousin's business and seduction prowess, and thus prefered not to deal with him. Though an intelligent man, Christopher was not a very good businessman. He had blown all of his trust funds, and had indebted himself for over a hundred million dollars to shady Asian businesspeople. Those debts were the reason Bobby had been forced to sell Southfork and his share of the ranch's mineral rights.

A semi-intelligent man, Bobby Ewing used to be the family's peacemaker, but after the ultimatum he forced on his nephew, his role as Ewing Patriarch had been severely weakened. Though both Gary and Ray loved their brother dearly, they did not approve of Bobby favoring Christopher over John Ross, since John Ross was the oldest legitimate grandson, and thus the official Ewing Heir.

Gary who loved John Ross dearly - despite everything JR did to him and his family – had felt positively heart-broken when his nephew had broken off contact with his entire family. Gary had tried to re-establish contact a few times, but had been rebuffed by John Ross every time, until three years ago when he met up with his nephew in Las Vegas. Slowly they had rebuild their familial bond, and had gotten even closer than before. Gary knew though, that if he stood in John Ross' way, his nephew would crush him like a bug. Hell hath no fury like a Ewing scorned.

Despite the fact that Gary knew that the oil underneath Southfork had been worth billions of dollars, he had sold it because he did not have the financial means to exploit it himself. Though in front of Bobby, John Ross had only offered Gary two hundred million, the Texan businessman had bought Gary's part of the mineral rights for well over five hundred million.

Neither Bobby nor Christopher were aware of how many barrels of oil were actually seated underneath Southfork, because Gary knew that Elena had omitted the exact amount of barrels, and had used that to her advantage to screw over her ex-fiancée one final time. Not that he could blaim her, his nephew had left her at the altar and embarrassed her in front of their family and friends. There was also the fact that she had lost John Ross because of Christopher's scheming. Snapping Gary out of his inner musings was the voice of his favorite nephew.

"Well; well; well, look at this: a family barbeque, and we're not invited." Furrowing his eyebrows, John Ross continued, "Last time I checked, I own this place, and the only reason I'm letting you stay here is out of familial courtesy. So maybe it's time you learn your place around here, Bobby." Standing alongside his father, John Ross looked every part the succesful businessman that he was. Once more he combined a sleek silver-colored suit with a silver-colored Stetson hat.

Shocked, the entire Ewing Clan fell silent, until Bobby decide to speak up," John Ross, how can we help you?"

Venom clearly discernible in his voice, John Ross retorted heatedly, "You can start by removing your foundling son from my grandfather's chair. That chair belongs to the Ewing Patriarch, and your son is not the patriarch. Hell, he's not even a Ewing."

Furious, Christopher spat, "Well, neither are you. My father is the family patriarch!"

Upon hearing how the boy spoke to his son, JR intervened, "No he's not, boy. You're daddy is nothing anymore. He stopped being the patriarch when he chose you over the true Ewing Heir and future Patriarch of this family: John Ross. So watch you tone, because we can still decide to kick you and your pretty, little wife of our ranch."

Trying to placate his older brother, Gary spoke up, "I understand where you're coming from, and I agree, JR. Bobby made a mistake regarding John Ross, and I believe that he has lost his way, but you can't deny that he loves this ranch. So please, don't take that away from him."

Sending a fond smile towards his uncle, John Ross interjected, "We won't. I just want to know why it was that neither me nor my father were invited to this little shindig, last time I checked we're both Ewing's."

Shocked, Lucy spoke, "Uncle Bobby and Christopher told us they invited you and uncle JR." Turning towards her favorite uncle, Lucy asked, "You did invite them, right? I mean, John Ross is the one that actually got Ann acquitted."

Trying to justify himself, Bobby started explaining his decision, "It's Christopher and Carly's first time hosting a Ewing BBQ, John Ross would've only caused troubles for them."

"Oh, come of your high horse, uncle Bobby. The only reason you didn't want John Ross here, is because Christopher feels threatened by him." Smiling at her cousin, Lucy continued, "Not that I blame him, every Ewing feels insecure around him. After all, he is the most accomplished one of us all."

Indignant, Christopher replied, "He's only a businessman, everybody could do what he does. At least I am trying to change the world."

Letting out a mocking laugh, Elena looked at her ex-fiancée with raised eyebrows. "Everybody could do what he does? Last time I checked you blew away every single dollar in all of your trust funds, and even managed to endebt yourself even more by making faulty business decisions. So trust me when I tell you that you're nothing more than a moron, who wouldn't be able to discern left from right, if it wasn't for his naive and gullible father. The saddest thing is how you turned that father - a man who loves you more than anything in this world, and thinks of you as nothing short than the second coming of Jesus fuckin' Christ - in to your personal lap-dog.

Snapping his head towards his former lover, Christopher tried to put on a wounded facial expression, but came of as looking constipated. "Elena, how could you say su-"

Speaking up, John Ross interjected himself in to the conversation once more, and interrupted his cousin's guilt trip. "Lap-dog is to kind, love. Bobby is nothing more than a glorified cheerleader." Pausing for dramatic effect, John Ross continued, "I wonder uncle Bobby, if Christopher told you to bend over and take it up the ass, would you do it?"

Rushing forward, Christopher planted himself in front of his cousin, trying to come of as threatening. "How dare you! Don't you ever speak to my father like that again, he is ten times the man you are!

With a smirk on his face, John Ross replied, "Is that why Pam left him? Because he's such a good guy?" Seeing the fury on both Christopher and Bobby's face's, John Ross continued taunting them, "Is that why the supposed 'love of his life' died nearly four years ago with nobody - but her brother and niece - by her side. Yeah, your daddy is a swell guy."

Tears started streaming down Bobby's face upon hearing his nephew's speech. "What... what are you talking about, John Ross? What do you know about Pam?"

John Ross knew he had taken it to far this time, and tried to explain himself while not losing face in front of his family. "Everything. I know everything about Pam." Looking at his uncle with semi-sympathetic eyes, John Ross elaborated, "I know she was heart-broken when she left, and I know she died heart-broken. I know that when she departed from this world she was nothing more than a shell of the woman she once was. Just like I know that she missed you every day, and went through hell when she discovered that you remarried not once but twice."

Looking around him, John Ross addressed Bobby and Christopher, "I didn't want it to come to this: me against the two of you. I merely wanted to take back what should've belonged to me and my father all along, but I understand now that you want war. I feel saddened by that, though I understand it, and I will take matters in my own hands. Today, I will end this once and for all."

John Ross reveled in the fear that was discernible on Christopher and Bobby's face's. "With 40% of the shares in my hands; and the 20% I can control as my mama's power of attorney, I have control over 60% of the EE shares, and I will be using that control to merge Ewing Oil and Ewing Energies in to one major company. That new company will take on the latter's name, and will focus on energy in general. Whether it's oil or methane hydrate. This of course means that Christopher's share in Ewing Energies will be significantly smaller than before." Looking at his cousin, John Ross did a small mathematical exercise in his head. "I think you'll probably end up with about 2 to 3% of the Ewing Energies shares."

Looking at his least favorite uncle, John Ross' voice took on a steely quality. "But that's not enough. You see, from now on, you'll no longer be sitting in Jock's chair, uncle Bobby. That chair belongs to me." Turning towards Ann, John Ross continued, "Just like you'll no longer be sitting in Miss Ellie's chair, Ann. That seat belongs to the future Mrs. John Ross Ewing and future Matriarch of the Ewing Clan, and though I think you're a very attractive woman, you're not her."

Walking towards Elena, he softly pecked her on the lips and carded his fingers through her silky tresses. "From now on things will change around here. My father will be moving back to Southfork Ranch, and will be setting up camp in his old bedroom. While the master suite will be emptied, and be refurnished to tend to my fiancée's needs and demands."

Looking at his fellow Ewing's, John Ross' voice took on a gentler tone. "From this moment forward Southfork will be a safe haven, every Ewing will be welcome on these lands; and in this house. I don't care if they're Gary's children; JR's; Bobby's; or even Ray's, I will unite this family, even if it's the last thing I do."

Tugging on Elena's hand, John Ross walked towards the door connecting the house with the garden. Turning around, he looked at the astonished face's of everyone in attendance. "These inner power struggles are over, people. I got what I came back for: Southfork; Ewing Energies; Christopher's patents; the position of Ewing Patriarch; and more importantly... the love of my life." Without waiting for a response, John Ross walked in to the house, and towards the front door, so he could take his fiancée home.

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America_

_JR Ewing Tower_

_September 21, 2012_

About a month had passed since John Ross and Elena's engagement announcement, and things had steadily improved at Southfork. Christopher and Carly moved of Southfork and back in to his condo, while Bobby and Ann had started to travel around Europe. Relations between Ann and Emma had improved substantially after Harris' death in prison, but despite everything the young woman was still gutted when she heard her father had been killed. Judith Brown Ryland, who had been devastated by her son's death, had committed suicide by hanging herself, and thus Emma inherited the entire Brown-Ryland fortune. Not long after she sold her entire share of Ryland Transporting to B&F Global for over a billion US dollars.

After B&F Global's purchase of the company, they merged it with their transporting company, and formed Ryland & Co. Transport & Shipping. With the merger, B&F became the parent company of one of the biggest - if not the the biggest - transport and shipping companies in the world. Another completed merger was that of Ewing Oil and Ewing Energies, with the merged company taking on the name of the latter.

After John Ross' purchase of Ewing Oil in 2007, he had expanded the company by buying up WestStar Oil; De La Vega Oil; and Wentworth Industries. Though the middle one was almost bankrupt, John Ross still bought it on a bargain price as a way of taking revenge on Lee Ann De La Vega in name of his father. Under John Ross and Vicente's leadership Ewing Oil had once more become one of the biggest - if not the biggest - independent Energy companies in the world.

When the conglomerate went public in two weeks ago, John Ross' net worth rose to almost 48 billion US dollars, which of course made him one of the five richest people in the world.

After the initial public offering, both Carlos Del Sol and Cliff Barnes decided to gift their shares to their respective children. This meant that Marta and her husband Vicente came in control of 15.6% of the shares. Cliff's distribution of his shares was a little more complicated, because Cliff had more than one child. Eventually 10.1% of his shares were forwarded to Frank; and the remaining 20% went to Pamela Rebecca. Originally, Cliff intended to give both his children half of his shares, but Frank insisted on receiving only a third.

This of course meant that there was an impressive power shift in the company, since Cliff's 30.1% were divided under his two children. John Ross was once more the undisputed largest shareholder with 42.8% of the shares in his hands, in contrast to the second largest shareholder: Rebecca, who had 'only' 20% of the shares. Though with her boyfriend owning 3.5% of the conglomerate, together they had control over 23.5% of B&F Global shares.

With this power shift, the permanent authority figure's were announced publicly. John Ross stayed on as Chairman; President and CEO of B&F Global, while Marta became his second-in-command as Vice-Chairperson of the Board; Senior Executive Vice-President and COO. Pamela Rebecca left her position as CEO of Sainsbury Entertainment and became CFO and Executive Vice-President of Financial Operations & Acquisitions, and thus also took on the mantle of B&F's third-in-command. Rebecca's former position as CEO of Sainsbury Entertainment was filled by Frank Ashkani, while the News Corporation kept it's CEO in Ruport Murdoch. Drew left his position as CEO of Ewing Energies - and was replaced by Elena -, and became the brand new CEO of Ryland & Co. Transport & Shipping. Winters International - which was the last B&F Global major subsidiary - was being lead by former Ewing Oil CEO: Vicente Cano.

John Ross had also appointed a CEO for the Southfork Land & Cattle Company. With his purchase of Southfork Ranch, the company had been expanded to seven ranches, and had a net worth of almost 900 million US dollars. As a way of expanding the olive branch, John Ross had offered the position of COO to his cousin Bobby Ewing II, while the position of CEO was taken by Frank's wife Leyla. The Armenian-American woman was a savvy businesswoman, but still wanted enough time with her children. So she had taken up this position, and thus had the opportunity to work in the same building she and her family lived in.

Though B&F had only five major subsidiaries, through those five they had dozens minor one's. These five of course being Ewing Energies (energy industry); News Corporation (media industry); Ryland & Co. Transport & Shipping (transport industry); Sainsbury Entertainment (entertainment industry); and Winters International (real estate development industry). Through these subsidiaries, B&F Global - and John Ross - held a lot of power, and for one day, John Ross had relinquished that power and taken the day off.

Today was not an ordinary day after all, today was John Ross' thirty-third birthday, and the birthday boy was currently laying awake with his still sleeping fiancée enveloped in his broad and muscled arms. Though never one to celebrate his birthdays - he thought they only reminded him of the fact that he was getting older and older - John Ross put up with it because both Elena and his mother loved pampering him on these days.

He knew the reason Elena loved birthday's and gift-giving was because her family never had much when she grew up, and despite all of that her father had always done her best to get her and Drew at least one birthday gift of their choosing. After Raúl's death everything went to hell, Drew started to act out; Elena became withdrawn; and Miss Carmen shielded herself from her children. Though the woman was not a bad mother, John Ross despised her for treating her children like a nuisance and a reminder of the husband she had lost.

He knew that after Raúl's death, uncle Bobby only hired Miss Carmen because Teresa was retiring, and he pitied her and her children. That is the only reason John Ross hasn't killed his uncle yet, because the man actually used to be a great man. The Texan businessman used to love spending time with his uncle as a child.

Over the next few years, Miss Carmen had proven herself to be quite loyal to Bobby, and she had been allowed to move on Southfork with her children. Elena immediately formed a bond with both Christopher and John Ross, but soon fell in love with the latter at the tender age of nine. Miss Carmen eventually fell in love again, the man in question was Bobby's second-in-command on the ranch: Victor Kiernan. The relationship lasted almost three years before he - supposedly - ran off with all of Miss Carmen's money and valuables. Neither Bobby nor Carmen chose to believe that, and rather thought something bad had happened to him. Which in a way did was true, but only John Ross and Drew knew what truly happened to the scumbag.

Getting snapped out of his darkening thoughts by the stirring of his fiancée, John Ross placed a soft kiss on Elena's silky lips. "Good mornin', darlin'. It's a beautiful day, and I love you."

Rubbing her eye's gently, Elena replied in a loving manner, "Good morning to you too, and happy birthday, my future husband." Rolling herself on top of John Ross, she grinded her hips in to his rapidly hardening bulge. Wearing nothing but a silk negligée and thong, Elena could feel the heat radiating from her soul mate's crotch. "Looks like someone's a happy birthday boy, maybe we should take advantage of that." Pressing their lips on each other; and fusing their tongues together, John Ross and Elena lost theirselves to their passion, and did not leave the bedroom until the former's birthday dinner at Southfork.

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America_

_JR Ewing Tower_

_November 6, 2012_

Today was an important day for Sue Ellen and the Ewing Clan. Today would be the day that one of the most powerful women in the great State of Texas would go toe-to-toe with the incumbent Governor of Texas for his coveted political position. Sue Ellen's campaign staff - alongside the entire Ewing Clan - were convened in the main auditorium at the JR Ewing Tower, and were currently watching a giant television screen which displayed the incoming election results.

Everybody was shocked out of their thoughts when one of the telephones started ringing. Standing up, John Ross walked towards it and picked up. "John Ross Ewing for the Sue Ellen Ewing Gubernatorial Campaign, how can I help you?" Listening to the caller, he softly answered.

Sue Ellen was looking at her soon with questioning eyes, and wondering who was calling. Whoever it was had John Ross in a good mood, if you went by the enormous smile on his face.

After hanging up the phone, John Ross slowly sauntered towards his mother with a smirk on his face. He stood in front of her seat, and pulled her up. Lowering his mouth next to her ear, he softly whispered, "Congratulations, madam Governor."

Breaking down in sobs, Sue Ellen clung towards her son. "We did it! We did it, John Ross!" Happy murmurs turned in to happy shouts around the auditorium when only seconds later it was announced on screen that Sue Ellen Ewing had won the race to become Governor of Texas with almost 58% of the votes.

Wiping away his mother's tears, John Ross spoke softly, and with a fond smile on his face, "No mama, you did it! You are the one who persevered in te end, you are the one who overcame the odds. You are the one who deserves the credit for this victory." Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he continued, "I have never been more proud than right now that I have the right to call you my mama. I love you, and I can actually make this day even greater for you."

Upon seeing the quizzical look on his mother's face, John Ross elaborated by softly whispering in her ear, "Elena's pregnant."

A gobsmacked look on her face, Sue Ellen resembled somewhat of a gaping fish. "What? How long? Are you serious, you're not lying are you?"

Hugging her even tighter, John Ross replied, "No, I'm not. 'Lena's almost two months along now. It happened not long after we got back together." Gazing at his mother, he softly asked, "We're actually hoping you'd keep it a secret until she's far enough."

Still dazed by the news she received, Sue Ellen retorted, "Yeah, of course. I'll keep it a secret."

After a few seconds, the two of them were joined by JR, who congratulated Sue Ellen by giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, and whispering something in her ear, "The best decision you ever made, was the day you walked away from me. Congratulations, Sue Ellen." Breaking the two former lovers out of their tight embrace was the entire Ewing Clan trying to congratulate the new Governor of Texas.

After Sue Ellen made an official victory speech, the entire Ewing Clan and Sue Ellen's campaign staff celebrated the new Governor's victory in to the early morning.

* * *

_Dallas, Texas, United States of America_

_Holy Trinity Catholic Church_

_December 24, 2012_

Standing alongside his best man and two groomsmen, John Ross was waiting for the bride to arrive, walk towards him - in what he knew would be a gorgeous wedding dress -, and finally become his wife. The thirty-three year old man had waited over fifteen years for this moment, John Ross had started to fall in love with her when she was only twelve years old, and he was already fifteen. He had made many mistakes along the way - and sadly enough, so had she - but if there was one thing neither one of them doubted, it was that they were meant to be.

There was nothing in this world John Ross wouldn't do for his future wife and the mother of his unborn child. The Ewing Patriarch had schemed; plotted: manipulated; bribed; and even killed for her in the past. John Ross' love for Elena was all-consuming, and the reason John Ross and Drew had become something akin to brothers, they would die for her and for each other.

John Ross had done his best to give Elena her dream wedding, and had overdone himself with his planned opulence. John Ross had rented out a catholic church as a sign of good-will towards Miss Carmen, the woman was a devout Catholic after all. He had also invited only the most important people in their social circle, since Elena never had been the kind of girl to want a large wedding. As a wedding gift for his wife, John Ross had also rented out the ballroom at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, since he knew she loved the premise. Luckily for him, since the hotel chain was a subsidiary of Sainsbury Entertainment, it wasn't that difficult to rent it out on Christmas Eve. He just had to tell them his name, and they practically dropped everything and tended to his demands, while at the same time kissing his ass. Upon hearing what he did, Elena had been ecstatic, and they had fucked like bunnies for the entire night.

Sighing to himself, John Ross spoke out loud, "It's good to be rich." Seeing the odd looks coming from Drew; Vicente; and Frank, John Ross realised he had spoken out loud. "Oh, shut up."

Hearing the bridal march start, John Ross' eyes snapped towards the front of the church. Out of his mind with anticipation, John Ross was practically jumping up and down with excitement. It was almost comical seeing how happy John Ross looked, and his parents could barely hold in their laughs.

He watched his bride slowly walk towards him with a large smile on her face - discernible even from underneath the veil - looking like an angel fallen from the sky. Elena was wearing a white silk 'Vera Wang' custom made dress, while her hair was done magnificently. To John Ross, his fiancée had never looked more beautiful. Unable to stop himself, John Ross spoke out loud, "Fuck!" Immediately swivelling his head towards the priest, John Ross apologized, "Sorry, but did you see her? She looks ravishing."

At this chuckles broke out throughout the church. "I'm sure He will be able to forgive you for this one transgression, Mr. Ewing."

John Ross muttered to himself, "I sure hope so, I don't wish to be struck by lightning just before I marry the love of my life." If going by the small chuckle he heard from the priest, the groom could conclude that the priest had heard his last comment. Snapping himself out of his wandering thoughts, John Ross refocused his attention on his bride - who was only few feet away from the altar.

Taking her hand from her mother's, John Ross placed a soft kiss on it, and lifted her veil. Bending his head so it was situated next to her ear, he softly whispered, "If your mama knew what I was thinking about doing to you right now, I sincerely doubt she'd have given you away. Hell, she probably would have shot me." Hearing the soft chuckle coming from his bride, the groom continued, "In all seriousness, you look stunning, and it's my honour to become your husband here today."

_40 Minutes Later..._

Looking at his fiancée, John Ross saw the love and devotion shining in her eyes, and knew she would be seeing the same in his. "I love you, Elena. I wish it was that simple, but it isn't. I also love my family, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't destroy them if they became a liability. Love means nothing to me, it's a term with little to no substance."

Pausing for a second, John Ross confusion etched on Elena's face, and continued, "What I feel for you is so much more than love, you're a part of me. You're the part of me I tried to destroy; I tried to bury under ambition, but you never let go of me. You never allowed me to forget that I was more than money; power; and dashing good looks. Despite every bad thing I did, you always forgave me, and let's be honest... I didn't always deserve."

Averting his gaze, John Ross looked at the small crowd with a smirk on his face. "When I say that 'I didn't always deserve it', I actually meant that 'I almost never deserved it." The amassed crowd laughed upon hearing John Ross' small joke. Once more, John Ross focused his attention on the woman who was about to become his wife. "You're my salvation and my damnation; my conscience and my immorality; my strongest link and my weakest; my hope and my despair, and most importantly... you're the Miss Ellie to my Jock, Elena."

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, John Ross allowed the tears to stream down his face. "I'm not a good man, Elena. I have schemed; I have manipulated; I have destroyed many lives to gain everything I have today. But oddly enough, I would give all my wealth and power away, and you'd only have to ask me. I don't need penthouse's; nor do I need fancy cars, but I do need you. You're everything I've wanted for my entire life, you're everything I've wanted, but never deserved. So if you say 'I do', I promise to cherish you my entire life; I promise to give you the world if that's what you want. Because I love you, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Silence reigned through the church, with the only sounds being the soft sniffling from the crying ladies - and gentleman - present.

Clearing her throat to expel the tears clogged in it, Elena spoke, "I don't know what to say after such a speech. I had prepared a small speech myself, so I'll stick to it." Looking at her fiancé, Elena let a fond smile spread over her face. "You stand before me, and tell me that you've made many mistakes. And I agree, but I've made countless mistakes in my own right. I love you, John Ross. I fell in love with you when I was nine years old, and you made your father buy me a horse without telling him who it was for. You're the one who broke Christopher's nose when he dumped me two days before Senior Prom - just so he could go with Emmaline Kline - and took me himself. You broke his nose real good, I think he still has nightmares about it." At this everybody softly chuckled - everybody but Christopher of course.

"You're the one who did everything in his power to get me in at CalTech, you're the one who who believed in me when no one else did, who invested in my wildcatting - despite everything I did - by pretending it was Sue Ellen. You - John Ross - are my other half, you're my soul mate, and it's a honour I treasure greatly that you chose to forgive me and asked me to join you in holy matrimony."

_15 Minutes Later..._

Looking at the happy couple in front of him, the priest addressed the two of them one final time. "Then by the power vested in me by God and the Catholic Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Happy shouts rang through the church when the groom grabbed his bride, and fused their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

After the kiss ended, the priest readjusted his focus on the small crowd present, "I introduce to you: Mr. and Mrs. John Ross Ewing III."

* * *

**Chapter A/N: John Ross is not a good person. He will do things that would make a normal person's skin crawl, but I do think that in real life, there are no good and/or bad guys. There are only winners and losers, and John Ross is clearly a winner. I do hope I showed a more human, and loving side to John Ross with this chapter. This is quite a long chapter, so I hope it appases you for a while since this story will be put on hold for a few weeks, until I watch the next few episodes.**

**Sadly enough I have been neglecting my main story, so I will start focusing on 'Battle Of The Lords' once more. But don't worry, I will finish 'Last Ewing Standing', no matter what.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**


	7. Real Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Dallas franchise, I only humbly use the names and settings provided by the studio and it's writers. I keep posting chapters of this story, I bet my 'Battle Of The Lords'-fans are getting antsy, so I'll try to update soon.**

**A/N: It has been nearly 5 months since I have updated this story, I have no idea when I will update again. I do however hope to finish it as soon as possible. I am really fucking sorry for the extremely long delay, I actually have had this chapter for almost two months but I just forgot to upload it. Ever since I last updated I have fallen in love with the John Ross/Pamela Rebecca pairing. Though oddly enough, I still love JR3/Elena equally as much. If I ever do another Dallas story, it will probably be a JR3/PR one.**

**This is a side-project, so I will not post regularly, sometimes it could take a week, other times two weeks or even a month. But I will finish up this story, I have the story planned out in my head (and partly on paper/laptop).**

**I hate it when authors demand a certain amounts of reviews before they post a new chapter, I will not do that. If you decide to review I will like that but I will not force you to do so. Though it shows a certain amount of respect if you chose to review, it also shows that people are actually interested and this in effect will make the author to try to post faster.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Real Power_**

* * *

_Parker, Texas, United States of America_

_Southfork Ranch_

_January 28, 2013_

Sitting around the wooden garden table, were John Ross Ewing; his father; and two out of his three uncles - the only one missing was Ray who had gone back to Europe. The foursome was conversing like old times, nothing but business and family on their minds.

"So what do you have to say about my boy, John Ross? He's pretty good at what he does, isn't he?" Gary asked with a proud look on his face. The aged lawyer had moved back to Dallas with his family a few months earlier, and they had started living on the Cadworth Ranch - which is one of the seven ranches that are part of the Southfork Land & Cattle Company. The Cadworth Ranch was only fifty minutes away from Southfork, so Gary and Val were more than capable of meeting with their family regularly.

Inclining his head, John Ross replied, "Oh, he sure is, uncle Gary. Bobby has shown quite the initiative as COO, Leyla has been quite impressed with his business instincts. She believes it won't be long before he's ready to play with the big boys at B&F Global and leave Southfork behind."

"You think he's good enough for that, John Ross?" JR asked.

Nodding, John Ross replied, "He may not be born cut-throat like us, but he can learn to be."

"So what exactly are you planning on doing with my boy, John Ross? You're not gonna turn him in JR 2.0 are you? Because not even I would wish something that horrible on the world." Gary asked with humor in his voice.

Chuckling John Ross replied, "It's better than Bobby 2.0 isn't it? We wouldn't want another Barnes-Ewing wedding, would we? Granddaddy and Digger would turn over in their grave's." After a few good laughs, a peace descended over the Ewing men.

Peace that was disturbed by a clearly enraged Christopher - and a somewhat calmer Carly - storming on to the patio only a few minutes later. "What the hell, John Ross! What do you think you're doing? You've been back for a week, and you're already back to your old tricks!"

Trying to soothe her furious husband, Carly placed her hand on his tense shoulder and tried to rub it. "Calm down Christopher, I'm sure we can talk about this like adults."

Pulling himself away from his wife, Christopher scowled at his cousin. "You're still the same son of a bitch you've always been, you've just managed to hide it for the past few months. I forgave you for the fact that you stole both Southfork and Ewing Energies from me, and this is how you repay me. Here I thought we finally had a chance to rebuild the family, guess I was wrong."

"Do you have any idea what he's talkin' about, John Ross?" Gary asked.

Trying not to show his anger, John Ross pushed down his annoyance, and replied, "I have absolutely no idea, uncle Gary."

"Bullshit! He suspended my research until further notice. There's nothing I can do at Ewing Energies, because he closed down the labs."

Turning towards his nephew, Bobby decided to ask calmly, "Why did you do that, John Ross? You know how much this means to Christopher." Bobby and John Ross had reached an understanding the past few months, and had become closer once more. Of course, Christopher wasn't too keen on sharing his father, but it was not like he had a say.

"Your son almost bankrupted Ewing Energies by causing a small tsunami and thus killing nearly fifty people." John Ross calmly retorted. "We have to do damage control, and that means suspending the methane project 'till further notice. Well, at least until the investigation is completed."

"I'm both the COO _and_ Executive Vice-President of Alternative Energies of Ewing Energies, you're supposed to consult with me on those kind of decisions." Christopher paused for a few moments, and then continued, "You appointed me to those positions, John Ross."

Standing up, John Ross walked towards his cousin, and looked at him with a steely gaze. "Well, let me explain something to you, Christopher. _I_ am the President and CEO of B&F Global, just like _Elena_ is President and CEO of Ewing Energies, it's up to _us_ to make those kind of decisions. And when I say _us_, I mean me."

Christopher was getting so worked up, the spittle flew out of his mouth. "I'm in charge of Alternative Energies, John Ross. You should've come to me, you're trying to take away my power. Well I won't allow you to do that, not on my watch."

Disgusted by his cousin's behavior, John Ross wiped away the spit that Christopher had sprayed over his face. "First of all, I don't care whether or not you'll allow anything, I'm the one in charge here. Secondly, even if I gave that supposed power, there's still something you have to learn, cousin. I believe it was Jock who said this: _'Nobody gives you power. Real power is something you take!_ It's my company, and I make the rules. So if I decide to close down part of our operations because of your idiocies and failings, that's exactly what I'll do!"

"You son of a bitch! You're nothing but a sociopath, just like you're father! I will get both you an Ele-

John Ross pointed his finger in Christopher's face, and continued, "Don't push me, boy! I believe I've been very lenient towards you the past few months - partly because my wife would like some peace in this family for once - but if you push me... I will bury you. Six... feet... under!"

Speaking up, Bobby addressed his son, "Maybe it's time you and Carly go home, Christopher."

Swivelling his head towards his father, Chris angrily retorted, "You're taking his side! After everything he's done you're taking his side! He has blackmailed and schemed us out of Southfork and Ewing Energies. He's nothing more than a scumbag!"

"I deserved it!" Bobby yelled. "I gave John Ross an ultimatum, and almost cost him a relationship with his wife. I did that for you Christopher, I stabbed my nephew in the back because I took your side over his every time. I love you, but I finally see things on a clearer level now. You need to grow up, Chris. You need to start being a real man, and take the responsibility for your actions. I turned my back on my parent's legacy. I think both of them would be ashamed of my behavior of the past few years. I know I am." Tears streamed Bobby's face when he was done with his speech.

Without giving a response, Christopher furiously grabbed his wife's arm, and pulled her towards the door. "You want war, I'll give you war."

Not dignifying him with a response, John Ross sauntered towards his uncle. "You know I forgave you for that, right? That's all in the past, Elena and I needed that time apart to grow up." Putting his hands on Bobby's shoulders, John Ross continued, "He's just angry at me for shutting down his project for a while. After the dust settles, and the investigation clears us of any wrong doing, I'll give him the green light again."

Bobby softly whispered, "Where did I go wrong with him? I mean look at you. JR and Sue Ellen hardly raised you, and you turned out okay. You grew up, and became powerful and intelligent, while Christopher has been acting like a ten-year old despite the intelligence I know he possesses."

"You spoiled him, Bob." JR said with a sympathetic voice. "You spoiled him, and that made him feel entitled. We spoiled John Ross too, but while he started to feel entitled, he also learnt that he had to fight to get what he wanted." Looking at his son, JR continued, "John Ross worked on the ranch every summer from the age of twelve to eighteen, and he worked all his holidays - during college - on drill platforms. John Ross has worked for his money, he learnt that sometimes you have to lose to get stronger. John Ross is everything a Ewing man should be and he has made me darn' proud."

"Thank you, daddy." John Ross inclined his head towards his father. "I actually think it's time for me to leave. Elena will be waiting on me for lunch, and I promised I'd be there."

"An' you should never leave a pregnant lady waiting, my boy. Or else you might end up in the pool." Gary said while looking at JR. "Your daddy has quite the experience with that."

Chuckling, John Ross walked back in to the house, to make his way back home.

* * *

_Dallas, Texas, United States of America_

_JR Ewing Tower (Ewing Energies HQ)_

_February 7, 2013_

Official board meetings were something common at B&F Global, the directors got together once a week - on friday - to discuss any noteworthy events, and receive unbiased feedback from their peers. B&F itself had a total of twelve board members, the majority of them were 'inside directors' a.k.a. 'executive directors'.

Those directors included the Chairman; Vice-Chairperson; CEO; COO; and CFO of B&F Global; the CEO's of all five major subsidiaries; and representatives of all four major shareholders (Ashkani/Cano/Ewing/Ramos Families). The representative of the Ramos and Barnes families was actually one and the same: Cliff Barnes. Ever since Rebecca and Drew had gotten formally engaged, Cliff had taken the young man under his wing, much like he had done with John Ross a few years earlier.

Since both the Chairman and Vice-Chairperson held executive positions in the company, instead of fourteen Directors, the company only had twelve. Oddly enough, because B&F Global only had a small amount of it's shares (8%) distributed on the NYSE (Euronext), there were no other major shareholders except the four major factions.

"Welcome members of the board. As you are probably aware, we have some guests. These guests have been invited by me to witness our voting regarding Ewing Energies' Alternative Energies Department and more specifically the 'Methane Division'." John Ross said in a formal voice. Despite having a Texan accent, John Ross was more than capable of speaking proper English. All those years at British boarding schools did some good after all.

"Please welcome Ewing Energies' COO and Executive Vice-President of Alternative Energies: Christopher Ewing; and his wife and second-in-command at Ewing Energies: Carly Matthews-Ewing. Together these two have been in charge of the methane project and the development of our prototype. Though we value their hard work, we will have to do what's best for Ewing Energies and B&F Global." Pausing for a few seconds, John Ross addressed his personal assistant. "Derrick, would you do the honor?"

"Of course, Mr. Ewing" Picking up a notepad, Derrick addressed the room. "John Ross Ewing: Chairman of the Board of Directors; President and CEO of B&F Global?"

"Present" John Ross said from his position at the head of the table.

"Marta Cano: Vice-Chairperson of the Board of Directors; Senior Executive Vice-President and COO of B&F Global?"

Sitting at the other end of the table, Marta replied; "Present."

"Rebecca Barnes: Executive Vice-President of Financial Operations & Acquisitions and CFO of B&F Global?"

"Present."

"Ruport Murdoch: President and CEO of News Corporation,"

The aged businessman replied, "Present."

"Frank Ashkani: President and CEO of Sainsbury Entertainment?"

"Present." The slightly accented voice of Frank wafted through the room.

"Elena Ewing: President and CEO of Ewing Energies?"

"Present." Elena spoke up confidently.

"Vicente Cano: President and CEO of Winters International?"

His accent clearly discernible in his voice, Vicente replied, "Present."

"Andres Ramos: President and CEO of Ryland & Co. Transport & Shipping?"

"Present." Drew spoke loudly.

"Ann Ewing: Representative of Sue Ellen Ewing."

"Present." Though John Ross held Power of Attorney through a semi-blind trust over his mother's business enterprises, Ann received Sue Ellen's position on the Board of Directors of B&F Global to avoid any uncomfortable situations occurring with Christopher.

"Cliff Barnes."

"Present."

"Carlos Del Sol."

"Present."

"And last but certainly not least, Leyla Ashkani."

"Present." Layla retorts.

Putting down the notepad, Derrick addressed his boss, "Everyone's present, Mr. Ewing."

"Thank you, Derrick. Let's get started shall we?" Pausing for a few seconds, John Ross continued, "As Chairman of the Board of Directors I declare this meeting officially opened."

_2 Hours Later..._

"Now the last point on our agenda we? I think it's unnecessary to go over everything again, since I already delivered a copy of the incident report to everyone of you. So we'll just finish up this meeting with the voting process." John Ross addressed his fellow board members with a soft smile on his face. "Let it be known that for now, I will not vote on this matter, so my vote will be counted as indecisive."

"John Ross cleared his throat, and continued, "The proposal on the table calls for the option of temporarily shutting down our Methane Division. I will ask you one by one whether or not you vote yes or no."

With grim satisfaction, John Ross counted out loud. "Marta?"

Only a minute later the verdict was in, John Ross spoke after clearing his throat, "The Board has made a decision. 10 votes to 1, which obviously means that the Methane Division of Ewing Energies will be disbanded until further notice." Of course the only one who voted 'no' was Ann, who had her head so far up her stepson's ass, John Ross wondered whether she could even discern left from right.

John Ross noticed how Christopher violently slammed the door while storming out only seconds after the verdict. His wife however, apologised for her husband's behavior, and left the room in a hurry while trying to be as quiet as possible.

"As Chairman of the Board, I declare this Board meeting officially closed." Ann left the room without speaking another word, while Rupert shook John Ross' hand and said goodbye.

"Well, it looks like Christopher isn't too happy." John Ross said in his usual drawling voice.

Snorting, Rebecca replied, "What? You thought he was going to be happy with these developments. You are basically putting a leash on him."

"I don't exactly care how he feels about all of this. I am in charge, and I make the decisions." John Ross said in a decisive voice.

Worried with Christopher's extreme reaction towards the Methane Division's shut-down, Elena asked, "He was pretty angry, sweetie. Are you sure he won't be a problem?"

"He has been acting pretty irrational lately." Drew spoke up.

"That's probably because his pregnant wife is having an affair underneath his nose." John Ross said.

Shock clear on everyone's faces, Drew decided to speak up once more, "I don't what I should be shocked more about? The fact that Carly is pregnant or the fact that she's having an affair."

"Are you sure, John Ross?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I am more than sure, darling. Pretty, little Carly has been going 'down south' with someone you would not expect from her." John Ross was obviously more than amused with where this conversation was heading. "I've actually seen them at Southfork together more than once."

With a disgusted face, Cliff asked, "Are you sure she's actually pregnant with Christopher's spawn? She could be pregnant with her lover's child."

"It's not like her lover can impregnate her. There is a vital part missing for that." The anticipation clearly visible on their face's, John Ross decided to put them out of their misery. "Why are all of you assuming that it's a man she's been fucking?"

Elena gasped. "Emma." Upon receiving gobsmacked looks from everyone else, the brand-new Ewing Matriarch decided to elaborate, "They have been really close over the past few months. I just thought that Carly decided to reach out to someone. You know with Christopher's angry behaviour towards her and the family."

"Oh, she has been reaching out." John Ross in an overly seductive manner. "She has been reaching out real good."

Grinning, Elena replied while biting her lower lip in a sultry manner, "I love how you can make something perfectly innocent sound so dirty."

"Wow, wow. Too much information." Drew said. "Brother in the room."

"Then leave." John Ross said in a deadpan voice. "My wife and I are in need of some one-on-one time anyway. Though if you really want you can stay. Elena is quite the exhibitionist."

Out of nowhere everyone in the room jumped up from their seats - even the older members of the board (Cliff & Carlos) - and practically ran out of the room. John Ross could hear Drew complaining to Rebecca. "I really did not want to know that."

With a wide grin on her face, Elena sauntered towards her husband and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. "Maybe we should go upstairs, sweetie. We don't want to give our valued employees to much of a show."

Grabbing her hand, John Ross pulled his pregnant wife out of the board room and towards his office. He could see the stares from everybody in the B&F lobby, some of them where even lustful. Pushing the elevator putton that would give him access to their private suite, John Ross latched his mouth on to his wife's neck and sucked roughly.

"Mmmmhhh..." Elena moaned wantonly.

Pulling her in to the lift, John Ross hiked up his wife skirt, pushed aside her satin panties, unbuttoned his pants, and entered his wife in a rough manner that elicited a high-pitched scream from Elena. Grinning to himself, John Ross thought to himself, 'Thank god, this elevator is soundproof.'

Upon arrival at their penthouse, John Ross did not separate himself from his wife, but just carried her to the closest wall near them.

Softly, John Ross grunted in to his wife ears while rutting like an animal in heat. "I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't walk straight until the delivery, darling. You'll beg for me to stop." At this John Ross' performed his patented swivel of the hips. Upon hearing his wife's long-stretched moan, the Texan businessman promised himself to give his wife at least three more orgasms before they had dinner.

And he did. Boy, he did.

* * *

**Chapter A/N: John Ross is not a good person. He will do things that would make a normal person's skin crawl, but I do think that in real life, there are no good and/or bad guys. There are only winners and losers, and John Ross is clearly a winner.**

**I do not have a Beta on this fic so sorry for any mistakes I have made.**

**Sadly enough I have neglected my main story, so I will start focusing on 'Battle Of The Lords' once more. But don't worry, I will finish 'Last Ewing Standing', no matter what.**

**Please read & review, I would love to hear what you think. =)**


End file.
